Strengthening their relationship
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: (FINISHED) Tommy is shot while buying Kimi a present, will this test their relationship? I've changed the rating due to swearing
1. The Robbery

The Robbery   
  
I don't own the Rugrats or All Grown Up so don't ask for money.  
  
As he walked to his car Tommy Pickles just thought about how perfect his life was, he had the most bueatiful girl in the school, Kimi finster, as a girlfriend, he was captain of the football team and had a 4.0 grade average. He smilled to himself as he climbed into his car and drove off.  
  
As he turned the corner he thought about Kimi he decided to turn round and get her a present. He came to the jewelry store got out and locked his doors. As he headed towards the door he heardshouting as he opened the door 2 masked men turned towards him and told him to get on the floorhe hesitated and felt a blow to his chest as he fell backwards against the door.  
  
He looked down to his chest to see blood, then back towards the men one was holding a pistol and smoke was leaving the barrel, he heard his partner shout at the gunman but not what they said.It wasn't long before they ran out of the door and Tommy blacked out.  
  
He woke up in hospital surronded by machines and tubes he closed his eyes again and heard a voice he knew well.  
  
"Tommy I wish you would wake up I miss your voice" the voice said  
  
"Kimi?" wisphered Tommy  
  
"Tommy!" Kimmy screamed" Your awake! wait there a minute"   
  
She gave him a hug and kiss and ran out soon to be followed back in by Chuckie, Dil, Phil, Lil, Angellica, Susie, Didi and Stu.  
  
"Err hey guys." Tommy just managed to say  
  
"It's so good to see you up and about, well up anyway" said chuckie  
  
"Whats it like back in the land of the living?" said Phil soon punched in the ribs by Lil  
  
"Good to see things are still the same" said Tommy trying to sit up  
  
"Don't struggle son, just lie down you've had a bit of an ordeal" said Stu  
  
"What happened? Do you know?" asked Dil  
  
"Well, I went into the jewellry store to get a anniversary present for our 2 year, when i went through the door i saw these 2 guys holding up the place when they turned and saw me they must of paniced and one of them fired and shot me, I heard them shout but not what they were shouting about. I saw them run out then i woke up here. How long have I been here?"  
  
"About a week" said Lil  
  
"And Kimi hasn't left your side ever since you were brought in" said Susie  
  
Tommy turned to Kimi and smiled, she smilled back and blushed a little.  
  
"So this was your best excuse to miss out on my Birthday?" Said Angellica with a giggle  
  
Everyone laughed until Tommy felt the pain in his chest and cringed.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Didi said  
  
"I dunno i got this pain in my chest for some reason" Tommy said with a smile  
  
They all began to laugh and soon the doctor entered.  
  
"Ahh Mr Pickles good to see your awake everyone has been worried about you espescially Kimi"  
  
"Thanks Doc, when can i get out?"  
  
"Unfortunatly Tommy your gonna have to stay a while" said Didi "your here for at least a week"  
  
"Your mother is right Mr Pickles"  
  
"Tommy, please"  
  
"Okay Tommy, your going to have another week to make sure your up to leaving."  
  
"Alright will you guys still be here?" asked Tommy  
  
"Wouldn't be anywere else" said Kimi as she gave him a hug  
  
"That'd be great, but first go home and get showered would you?" joked Tommy  
  
"Hey!" Kimi said while slapping his arm  
  
"Owww! I'll be in here another week now"   
  
Everyone laughed again  
  
Well thats the first chapter only took an hour wow, oh well it ain't finished yet so don't worry. 


	2. The hospital stay part 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Rugrats or All Grown Up!  
  
The Hospital stay part 1.  
  
"Hey Kimi I'm sorry I missed our anniversary........and your birthday Angellica"  
  
Angellica smiled to herself it was her party that the two got together  
  
"Don't be stupid Tommy, You had a decent excuse this time"  
  
"I'm sorry to have to say this" said the doctor "but Tommy needs his rest you will all have to leave"  
  
"Thats Okay doc just as long as he gets better" said Stu "We'll see you tomorrow champ"  
  
"Thanks guys" said Tommy "Arn't you going to Kimi?"  
  
"No I'm gonna stay one more week here won't be so bad"  
  
"Kimi, you should come home, you need a good nights sleep" warned Chuckie  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine I can handle it"  
  
"Kimi go home I'll still be here in the morning, you know you should go home"  
  
"Ok, Ok it's like you don't want me here."  
  
"I don't mean it like that, how can you look after me properly if your tired?"  
  
She looked at Tommy and put her hands on her hips  
  
"Hey with that attitude I may not come back!"  
  
Kimi smiled walked up to him and smiled kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug  
  
"Bye, see you tommorow" she whispered  
  
"See you guys soon" Tommy tried to say from his bed but they were on their way out of the door and couldn't here his saw voice  
  
He lay back down on his bed trying to remember what had happened when the doctor came back in.  
  
"Okay Tommy do you have any questions?"  
  
"Well will I be able to play football again? I mean we got a big game soon"  
  
"To be honest Tommy I don't know you see the bullet from the pistol had pierced one of your lungs and we had to take it out, you have one lung now so that will reduce your breathing and could affect your sports"  
  
"So that's a no then?"  
  
"It's a maybe, we will do some cardiotherapy to see if you are able to do these sports, from what i heard from your friends you will still be the best on the team if you played half as good as you do"  
  
Tommy laughs  
  
"If only that was true, we would win all our matches"  
  
"So were do you play?"  
  
"Quater back"  
  
"Wow I used to play Quater back"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No sorry I just thought it may cheer you up a bit, you need your rest I'm gonna leave now so get some sleep, someone will be around at about 5 to give you something to eat"  
  
"Hey that would be great I'm starving"  
  
Tommy lay back closed his eyes waiting to have something to eat and see Kimi again  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
As she sat in the car with chuckie Kimi couldn't think about what happened. It was her fault Tommy got injured if they wern't going out they wouldn't have an anniversary and he wouldn't have gone in that shop to get her present.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Tommy and Kimi were walking down the street arm in arm when they saw the jewelry shop Kimi lets go of his arm and rushed off to look through the window. Tommy smiled to himself and kept walking until he got to her.  
  
"Have you seen that watch?" Kimi was pointing at a silver Roman nuemaral watch "That'd make a great anniversary present, you know Tommy"  
  
"Hey it's nice but what about that one for $5?"  
  
"Is that all I'm worth to you?"  
  
"Well I know I'm streaching the bank, but you may be worth it" he said while wrapping his arm round her waist and kissing her on the neck.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so the good one or no dice"  
  
"Okay, Okay, but you better get me a decent present"  
  
"I am the $5 one"  
  
They laughed and walked off arm in arm again  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey were home"  
  
"Huh, oh"  
  
Chuckie walked round his car and put his arm round his sister.  
  
"I know what your thinking and it's not your fault"  
  
"But it is Chuckie if I didn't ask for that watch he would have got me flowers or something no one holds up a flower shop"  
  
Chuckie turned his sister round  
  
"Look at me Kimi  
  
She looked into his eyes with tears in her own  
  
"I don't blame you, Tommy doesn't blame you, Didi, Stu and Dil don't blame you, the only person who thinks it's your fault is you"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, you know I'm right, what happened was a horrible accident that is all, and those guys will be brought to justice, hey and Tommy is up now he'll be fine. cheer up, for me"  
  
"Alright Chuckie. Your right, but I still feel guilty you know"  
  
"I know, but you gotta be there for Tommy. Get some rest and I'll take you back first thing tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, goodnight"  
  
"Night"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well that's chapter 2 


	3. The hospital stay part 2

Just because I haven't asked for any some R/R would be nice  
  
The Hospital stay part 2  
  
Kimi stared out of her window as the rain hit it, she sighed thinking of Tommy. She finally dragged herself away from the window and slumped onto her bed. She looked at her cloxk and sighed it would be another 12 hours before she could see Tommy again.  
  
"Gotta try and get some sleep" she said quietly walking over to her personal cd player she lay back closed, her eyes and turned her cd player on and turned it up.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when Numbered Days by Killswitch Engage BLARED OUT.  
  
"CHUCKIE!!!" she screamed  
  
"Oh, err, Hey Kimi what is, erm, it?" he said with a sheepish grin on his face  
  
"Can you remind me when I said you could borrow my CD player?"  
  
"Well Kimi we have so many conversations it's really hard to remember them all"  
  
She just stared at him and did her angry face  
  
"Okay whats it gonna cost me?" Chuckie reluctantly said  
  
"Hmm, lets see?" she said while thinking for a moment "What about becoming my slave for a week, all my chours?"  
  
"Awww man, alright, can I at least have my CD back?"  
  
"Well I don't want to keep it"  
  
========= The next day ===========  
  
"Kimi aren't you ready yet?"  
  
"Hold on Chuckie! I don't know what to wear!"  
  
"Were going to the hospital to see Tommy, not George Bush"  
  
Kimi poked her head round the door and scoweled at her brother  
  
"He he Ok well I'll be in the car just hurry or we'll miss visiting hours"  
  
"Ok I'm coming don't leave without me"  
  
She closed the door and looked at the mass of clothes on the floor she finally decide on a pair of Baggy purple jeans and a pink spaghetti strap top over a white T-shirt, it didn't really go but she still looked amazing.  
  
"Finally we better hurry we'll only have a few hours in there"  
  
========= At the hospital ========  
  
When they got into Tommys ward Phil and Lil were sat on the bed with him eating grapes and Tommy was sitting in a wheel chair.  
  
"Chuckie, Chuckie" Phil tried to say his mouth still full of grapes "he's got free cable"  
  
"Really?" Chuckie said jumping on to the bed and taking a handful of grapes "Sweet!"  
  
"Dude" replied Phil  
  
"Sweet"  
  
"Dude"  
  
"Sweet"  
  
"Dude"  
  
"Sweet"  
  
"Dude"  
  
"Ok thats enough guys we've all seen the movie" said Lil finally  
  
Kimi sat down next to Tommy and he put his arm around her  
  
"Hey how you been I had a bad night without you last night"  
  
"Me too, I wish I stayed with you, you know" giving him a kiss  
  
"Well I had a word with the doc and if you and your parents are ok you can stay in a spare bed in here with me"  
  
"Sweet"  
  
"How many times Phil?" Lil said holding up a fist  
  
"I'd love to stay with you Tommy, especially if there's free cable" Kimi joked "I'll just call my dad"  
  
She darted out of the door to find a phone.  
  
"You better not try anything Tommy" Chuckie said looking at him  
  
"Don't worry Chuck you know I wouldn't, plus all this tubing would get in the way"  
  
"Well you do seem to be back to your normal self now Tom, when you gonna get out?" inquired Lil  
  
"I got some cardio to go through to see if my heart can handle losing one of my lungs. At the moment I just have to rest til then"  
  
"You lost a lung?"  
  
"Ohh you wern't here sorry chuck. Yeah the bullet went through my right lung just at the point it starts completely ruining it so it had to be removed."  
  
"Aww man I'm sorry, what does this mean for your football?  
  
"The doctors don't know that's why I'm doing cardio"  
  
"Why are you doing cardio? Kimi said after coming back in to the room  
  
"Ohh look at the time mom said she'd pick us up in 5 minutes lets go Phil"  
  
"No she didn't Lillian besides I'm watching this"  
  
"Chuckie will you give me a hand removing him?"  
  
"Err, sure Lil"  
  
As they managed to drag Phil out of the door Kimi turned back to Tommy  
  
"Why are you doing cardio?"  
  
"Ohh, ehm, just making sure I'll be up to play football when I get out"  
  
Kimi looked at him as if she didn't believe him  
  
"So why were Phil and Lil in a hurry to leave?"   
  
"I dunno they said their mom was coming"  
  
"Hmmm, you better not be keeping anything from me Pickles. I know how to get you to talk"  
  
"Nothing I can think of. This is the first time we have been alone in over a week, come on sit down." he motioned towards his bed   
  
"Ok wheels don't get ahead of yourself"  
  
"You know I didn't mean it that way I just wanted to relax with you in my arms like we used to"  
  
"Thats the best thing I've heard in a long time"  
  
Tommy got out of his wheel chair and they kissed passionatley.  
  
He started to walk ahead of her towards the bed and heard Kimi break into histerrics  
  
"Hey what's so funny?"  
  
She pointed at what he was wearing when he looked back he realised he was wearing a night gown and he was completely naked underneath, showing his ass out of the back. He quickly grabbed the back of the gown and pulled it as closed as he could. Luckily he had a large one on.  
  
"Hey whats the problem? You have a nice ass"  
  
"So why were you laughing?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see it thats all."  
  
============== A few hours later =================  
  
They were laying on the bed in each others arms watching the TV.  
  
"Oh i forgot to ask are you gonna be able to stay tonight?"  
  
"Yeah my parents are gonna take some stuff over to yours for when your parents bring your stuff over."  
  
"You may want to ask them to bring some swimming stuff to"  
  
"Why?  
  
"For my Cardio I have a swimming session tomorrow I want you to be there with me"  
  
"Of course I will I wouldn't be anywhere else"  
  
They smilled at each other, kissed and managed to fall asleep in each others arms. Before she fell asleep Kimi realised this was the happiest she had been in over a week she never wanted this moment to end. 


	4. The hospital stay part 3 The Police

Thanks to my first review from Sara and her Pinkys, and Kimi and Tommy are the best couple :p  
  
And because you were so nice about it I'll do as you ask and go into more detail on the robbery in this chapter. Oh and I still don't own the rugrats or all grown up  
  
The hospital stay part 3 - The police  
  
It wasn't long before Kimi woke up, but she decided to lay there for a while. She looked up at Tommy, he was still asleep "as usual" she thought to herself. She looked at her watch. It was nearly 6pm  
  
"Hey, hey Tommy" she wisphered  
  
"Wha, huh, oh Kimi what time is it?"  
  
"Nearly 6 you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah if you don't mind"  
  
"Of course I don't, just as long as you don't get used to the idea of me doing this for you all the time"  
  
"I know that's why I'm milking this opportunity for as much as I can get"  
  
"In that case I may go home and leave you to get all your food yourself"  
  
Before Tommy could say something back the doctor came in followed by 2 police officers.  
  
"Err hi what are the police doing here doc?" Tommy said   
  
At that Kimi turned round she didn't noticed anyone come in  
  
"Oh sorry, I'll be back with some food in about 20 minutes ok sweetie?"  
  
"See ya soon" Tommy said "So how can I help you guys?"  
  
"Well Mr. Pickles. I'm Pc Carver and this is Pc Leach" said the first officer a large man about 6'2" "We have little infomation on the attack so we would like to get a statement off of you"  
  
"Oh ok don't I need a lawyer or my parents present for that though?"  
  
"Only if you wish to Mr. Pickles" said Pc Leach, a young women, obviously just starting a career with the police department.   
  
"Ok then sure what do you need to know?"  
  
"Well Mr. Pickles" said Carver "Can you start from the begining and tell us all you remember"  
  
"Ok I'll try.It was a Friday night September 14th about 4pm I had just finished work at the 7-11 and was on my way home when i remembered it was mine and Kimi's anniversary in a few days"  
  
"How many days Mr. Pickles"  
  
"4, I know I left it a bit late, but i needed to make sure I had enough money for this watch she wanted"  
  
"Kimi, was she the girls that was in here with you, right?"  
  
"Of course who do you think I am?" Tommy was starting to get angry  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Pickles I didn't mean it that way, we just need to get all the facts, what's her name just in case we need more info"  
  
"Kimi Wanatbe-Finster"   
  
"Ok you had just finished work"  
  
"I had just finished work and was heading home when I thought I should go get her present for her. So I turned my car round"  
  
"You never said you were driving?"  
  
"Its not that important is it?"  
  
"I supose, but there was no car outside the jewelry shop when you were taken to hospital. Maybe they used it to get away in, in that case we may find them........a lot faster"  
  
Tommy knew they added the last bit to reasure him  
  
"They stole my car!!"  
  
"They could have stolen your car Mr.Pickles it may just be in a compound could you give a discription of the car?"  
  
"Red Ford Fiesta, just a cheap go around, it's actually a British car the stearings on the wrong side and everything"  
  
"Well that will help us find it much easier" said Leach  
  
"Back to the story please continue Mr. Pickles" said Carver  
  
"Ok when I arrived at the jewelry store i locked up my car and headed in where I heard shouting, I still went in because Mr and Mrs Johnson were always arguing so I thought it was them. As the door opened I saw these 2 guys standing with a gun to Mr Johnsons head, are Mr and Mrs Johnson Ok?"  
  
"They're fine Mr.Pickles. They just have mild shock"  
  
"Good, good anyway I saw the 2 guys when I opened the door and they both turned round to look at me, the one without the gun was ordering me to get on the floor while the other pointed the gun towards me, I didn't know what to do with myself and just stood their he shouted again, but I still didn't move. Then I suddenly felt a blow to my chest and was knocked back against the door"  
  
"Was that when you realised when you were shot?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How many times would you say you got shot?"  
  
"Just the once, I looked down to my chest and saw blood pouring out of my chest I tried to push my hand against it as hard as I could to stop the bleeding. I looked back up to the guys and the one that didn't have the gun was shouting his head off at the other guy."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"I dunno, I must of been in shock because I didn't realise any pain or anything going on aound me a just fell to my knees and blacked out and woke up here"  
  
"How long ago did you wake up here?"  
  
"2 days ago"  
  
"Have you had any visits from anyone you didn't know?"  
  
"No just family nad friends. Why?"  
  
"In cases such as this we do get a lot of people who feel guilty about what happened and visit the victim."  
  
"Well as Tommy said just friends and family have been in" said the doctor who had been checking all the machines around the bed."  
  
"Ok....Tommy could you describe the thiefs?"  
  
"They were wearing masks over their heads gloves and were wearing black clothes all over but one had his sweatshirt tied up and had a tatoo on his lower arm"  
  
"What did it look like?"  
  
Well it was like flames, but black"  
  
"Hmm that's unusual. Has anyone close spent time with you while you were in the coma who could possibly identify anyone who visited claiming to be a family member?"  
  
"Well from what I've been told Kimi spent the whole time I've been in here with me. So she could help."  
  
"Well Mr. Pickles that's all the questions I have for you for now, you've been very helpful. Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure, I just hope you can get those guys and my car back"  
  
"We'll do our best fr your car, but if they did steal it they may have destroyed it."  
  
"Did anyone tell you you have good bedside manner Dave?" said Leach as they both left.  
  
"Don't worry Tommy I'm sure they'll get it back" said the doctor  
  
"Thanks doc, could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Could you find were Kimi is with my food I am starving"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well theres chapter 4, hope this makes more sense for you Sara and her Pinkys. I'm starting to really enjoy writing this story but some reviews would be nice *hint hint*  
  
For those enjoying the story don't worry I'm not quite finished yet, I still have Kimi's Interview with someone claiming to be Tommys uncle john *dun dun dun* the cardiotherapy, tommy getting home football tryouts and getting his car back and visiting the jewelry shop again so no worries. 


	5. The hospital stay part 4

The Hospital stay part 4  
  
Kimi was going through her bag trying to find her purse.  
  
"So how much will that be?"  
  
"About $10" said the canteen worker  
  
After a few more minutes trying to find it she came across something she had forgoten about. As she pulled out the present she got Tommy for their anniversary a smile grew on her face.   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"So what you gonna get him?"  
  
"I dunno Lil, I want him to have something special, something that shows him how I feel"  
  
"What about.......... that?"  
  
"I don't think he wants a barbie doll"  
  
"It's an ironic present"  
  
"Hmm, your still not convincing me. I want something that shows him how much I love him"  
  
They walked passed the jewelry shop and thats when she saw it.  
  
"Ooh that's perfect"  
  
"But Kimi it's $20, thats way too much for a necklass"  
  
"Maybe, but I know he'll love it plus what he's getting me is like 3 times that"  
  
They walked in the shop and pointed to the one in the window  
  
Mrs Johnson pulled the necklass from it's stand and handed it to Kimi   
  
"Wow that's amazing, It's perfect"  
  
"Do you want an inscribed pendant Kimi, no extra charge?"  
  
"Really would you do that for me?"  
  
"Of course, you've worked hard here for us"  
  
"Thanks Mrs Johnson"  
  
"Ok what do you want it to say?"  
  
"I'm not very good with theese do you have anything in back stock"  
  
"What about this?"  
  
As she read it a tear appeared in her eye  
  
"Oh thank you thank you" Kimi said giving her a hug " It's perfect"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"I said thats $10"  
  
"Huh oh sorry I was somewhere else, there you go thanks"  
  
She took the tray with two plates of spaghetti bolognese and 2 slices of chocolate cake back to Tommys room  
  
"Hey Tom hun, sorry I took so long I was day dreaming"  
  
"About what may I ask better not be other guys" came the reply  
  
"No silly" laying down the tray next to the bed and sat next to him "About this" She said handing him the necklace  
  
"What is this? It's bueatiful"  
  
"It's your anniversary present I forgot all about it. Read the pendant"  
  
"Okay 'To my darling When ever I see the moon or stars I am remind of our love and how it will remain eternal' wow thats bueatiful. How did you think that up? Your usually useless at these"  
  
"Hey thats not very nice. I take all the time in thinking the words up and paying $10 on your lunch!"  
  
"Ok Im sorry will it make it fair if you have my slice of cake?"  
  
"Okay, your forgiven. For now"  
  
He tried to sit up and reached for a bowl of spaghetti  
  
"Here let me"  
  
"No Kimi!"  
  
"Hey no need to shout!"  
  
She said storming out of the room  
  
"Sorry, I'm Sorry Kimi, aww man"  
  
He lay back and put his hands to his face he pulled them away sharply when Kimi shouted for him  
  
He struggled out of his bed and 'ran' to the door   
  
"What is it Kimi?"  
  
"I just remembered I gave you your anniversary present and I still ain't got mine yet"  
  
"What?! You dragged me out of bed in my cond-" he saw the look on her face and looked to the floor "I'll get it when I get out of here I promise" He looked up at her "Will you come back in?"  
  
She put her arms round him and hugged hard when she opened her eyes she saw an old women with a look of shock halfway down the hall she remembered Tommy was still wearing his nightgown  
  
"I think we should go back inside now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your mooning an old women down the hall"  
  
"What! Oh crap." He turned to the old women "Err sorry about that ma'am"  
  
She just winked at him and went back into her room. Tommy lost all the color in his face and was soon rushing Kimi back into his room. When they got back inside Kimi fell onto the bed laughing.  
  
"Hey how would you like n old man perving over you?"  
  
"Aww you've gone all red. Shall I ask her if she wants to go out with you?"  
  
"You better not" He said grabbing her shoulders  
  
"Hey are they giving you to many steroids or something, your very frisky nowadays"  
  
"Sorry" he said letting go  
  
"Do you honestly think I would share you with anyone?"  
  
"You know sometimes I dunno what goes through your head"  
  
"Hey I keep you on your toes" she said kissing him  
  
"Do you fancy some dinner?" finally breaking the kiss  
  
"Sure why not It's not as romantic as I would like, but hey if you here I'm sure it'll be fine"  
  
"Your a smooth talker Thomas Pickles"  
  
"Hey I keep you on your toes" he said with a smile before they kissed again and sat down to 'dinner'  
  
==========1 hour later=============  
  
"That was gorgeous" Kimi said  
  
"Did you get this from the hospital canteen? Yesterday I just got slop"  
  
"So maybe I just make people make me great food, you couldn't cook before you made that lasagne for me"  
  
"So which was better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which was better? My lasagne or this spaghetti?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Hmm, your not gonna tell me are you?"  
  
"Nope I'm looking forward to desert I may tell you afterwards"  
  
As Tommy reached out for a slice of cake Kimi smacked his hand with a spoon  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"You said I could have your cake"  
  
"I would never hand away free cake!"  
  
"You said I could have it after you insulted my present"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"You said I wasn't very imaginative"  
  
"Well your not that's no reason to stop me having cake"  
  
"A promise is a promise Thomas"  
  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this once, but only because I'm swimming tomorrow"  
  
"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Shame I don't have to do any work" she smiled at him  
  
"Hmm thats what you think"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?  
  
"What did you just say Tommy?"  
  
"Not much"  
  
"What were your exact words?"  
  
"Well it's hard to remeber it was nearly 5 minutes ago"  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we arguing about?" she said with a smile  
  
"I don't remember" he said with a chuckle  
  
They both laughed for a while until Tommy spoke again  
  
"Hey can I have a piece of cake?"  
  
"Sure. Aww man your good"  
  
"I know" he said before he kissed her  
  
Once they had finished their cake they decided to turn on the free cable  
  
"Hey stop flicking the channels Kim"   
  
"When I find something I like I will"  
  
"Ok then but do it quickly"  
  
"Hey stop bitching you. Are they giving you womens hormones or something?"  
  
"I hope not"  
  
"Well you are enjoying your cake more"  
  
"I've always liked cake. Ever since you made me that mud pie when we were 1"  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Well you do to"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm meant to. The first act of love and all"  
  
"Well maybe they are giving me those female hormones then"  
  
"You know Tommy, since you've been in here you've changed a lot"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you have always been romantic, but you seem to be more so now"  
  
"It was probably the whole seeing my life go by my eyes. When I thought I was going to lose you over a few hundered dollars I just knew I had to pull through so I could see your smile again"  
  
At that she smiled  
  
"I know I don't say it enough to you, but I love you Kimi"  
  
"I love you to Tommy" she said without hesitation "You say it enough for me. Anyway I can see it in your eyes"  
  
"I can see it in yours to" they drew closser and kissed more passionatly then they ever have before  
  
"So what does this mean for us now?"  
  
"What do you mean Kimi?"  
  
"Well we both said we love eachother so what's next?"  
  
"What about marrage?"  
  
"Tommy are you serious?"  
  
"Never more serious in my whole life?"  
  
"Well in that case I have no choice. I love you to much to let you go. Of course I'd marry you"  
  
"Cool. Night Kim"  
  
"Is that it? Cool? What about 'my life is now complete'?"  
  
"Well I used up all my romance in the last 5 minutes you'll have to wait til tomorrow. I think I'm still in shock from you saying yes"  
  
"Your still a smooth talker Tommy"  
  
"Don't I know it"  
  
He got up and got into bed  
  
"When you've decided what your going to watch come to bed fiancee"  
  
"Hey that's right I'm your fiancee now. So more respect from you ok?"  
  
"Okay I supose the fringe benefits outway the bad points"  
  
"Are you jepadising our marage already?"  
  
"It depends if you choose which channel your gonna watch"  
  
"Ok we'll watch..." she held her finger above the remote and chose a random button "This one"  
  
She got up and jumped onto Tommys bed and lay next to him  
  
"Aww a infomertial"  
  
"Hey we may need.........the dustbuster deluxe dx 9.0 when we get married Tom"  
  
"I supose we might"  
  
================================================================================================  
  
I could go on writing for a few more hours but it's late so i'm going to sleep. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter it was a bit of a suprise ending eh? well the next chapter will be the cardiotherapy and if i can add it on Kimi's interview with the police and the introduction of 'uncle john' *dun dun dun* 


	6. The hospital stay part 5

The Hospital stay part 5 Cardio part 1  
  
I'm rating this chapter PG-13 coz theres gonna be some strong swearing  
  
As the sun shone through the window of his hospital room it woke Tommy. He looked down to see Kimi still asleep with the same smile she had since last night on her face. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or just had his eyes closed he lay back turned the TV on but made sure it was quiet so it wouldn't wake Kimi.  
  
"Huh, what the?"  
  
"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you"  
  
"You should be sorry I was having a wonderful dream. Dave Ghrol asked me to marry him"  
  
"Hey were ingaiged, kinda, so you shouldn't be thinking of any other guys!"  
  
"Don't tell me you stopped thinking of other girls when I said yes"  
  
"To be honest, I did"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course your the only girl for me. Or the cardio nurse"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"But as soon I see you in your bathing costume I'm sure that'll change" he said with a kiss  
  
He hoped up out of bed, found a pair of swimming trunks put them on and took his night gown off. It was then Kimi could see the extent of his injury. He had a scar that started just inbetween his collarbones and all the way down to the bottom of his ribcage. Just to the right of the scar there was a circular scar, obviously where the bullet went in.  
  
"Oh my god Tommy. Does your chest still hurt?"  
  
He looked down at his chest   
  
"Holy fuck!" He looked up to Kimi who looked shock "Sorry I didn't mean to swear it's just a bit of a shock. I didn't know it was this big a scar"  
  
She quickly regained her composure  
  
"It's not that big you pussy"   
  
"Hey it's bigger than any scar you have"  
  
"Only because I'm not stupid enough to get shot"  
  
As soon as she said those words she knew she'd regret them  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't mean it. I was caught in the moment. I'm really, really sorry"  
  
He walked up and hugged her  
  
"Hey, hey don't worry I know you didn't mean it"  
  
"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't of said something so stupid. I mean it was my fault you got shot" she began to cry  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well sniff you went in there to get my present for me, if I wanted a CD you wouldn't of been shot"  
  
"Answer me this Kimi"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Did you force me into the jewelry store on that night?"  
  
"Well i supose not"  
  
"You see it wasn't your fault, it wasn't even my fault it was the guy with the gun and the black flames tatoo"  
  
She pulled away   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault?"  
  
She stopped crying  
  
"No about the guy who had the tattoo"  
  
"The guy who shot me?"  
  
"Yeah. There was a guy here with a tattoo up his arm just like black flames. When I asked who he was he said he was your Uncle. Uncle John.  
  
"I don't have an Uncle John"  
  
"Well that's what I thought before I got to talk to him he left"  
  
"Aww shit"  
  
"What is it what's wrong?"  
  
"That guy was the gunmans partner, the guys who robbed the jewelry store. The police said he may visit. THE BASTARD STOLE MY CAR!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy I didn't know"  
  
"Stop saying sorry Kimi, you wern't to know. I'm just suprised the hospital let him in without any ID or anything"  
  
"I know, but if I did know who he was he'd be in that bed instead"  
  
"Don't I know it. You've got one hell of a hook on you" he smiled at her  
  
She smiled back and smacked him on the shoulder and there was soon a bruise  
  
"Oww, See what I mean" He smiled again  
  
They hugged for a long time until Tommy spoke up  
  
"There is a screen just over there you can get changed there"  
  
"Ok Tom Tom" she said picking up her swimsuit and a dressing gown   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like that name"  
  
"I know it's just fun to annoy you"  
  
"You do realise I could pull this screen back and could show the whole hospital your naked body?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Wouldn't I?"  
  
He began to slowly pull the screen back but then stopped when Kimi came out in a dressing gown and slapped him round the face  
  
"Owwww. So how is it ok for me to moon half the hospital but not for you to do it?"  
  
"Because I'm a lovely innocent girl, your a dirty old man"  
  
"Hey I'm not old!"  
  
"Your still dirty though"  
  
"Very much so, come on lets go before were late"  
  
She rubbed his face and walked off arm in arm .She put her head on his shoulder and walked down the hall  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
"Ahh Mr. Pickles better late than never" said the cardio nurse  
  
"Sorry I wanted Kimi to come with me I had to wait for her to get changed"  
  
"Hey you were the one hugging me for like 10 minutes" she said in her defence  
  
"Okay, Okay. Let's start working doc"  
  
"I'm a nurse Mr. Pickles"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Dumbass" Kimi whispered as she nugged him  
  
"Ok nurse what do I have to do?"  
  
"We'll start easy just do a length of the pool when I say. Here can you breath in here first, she handed over a long tube and Tommy proceded to blow into it until he had to stop.  
  
"Ok thanks. Could you get in the pool now"  
  
Kimi sat back against the wall and watche Tommy take his gown off, and she felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled when she saw Tommy blow her a kiss. As he was getting in the pool the Nurse walked to the otherside of the pool and aske him to swim over to her so he did. When he got to her she got him to blow into the tube again. This continued for nearly 2 hours until the nurse got him to get out.  
  
"Well Mr. Pickles even with the loss of your lung you are fitter than most I can't see there being a problem with you playing Football again"  
  
Kimi sat up straight away   
  
"What do you mean with the loss of his lung? Tommy is there something you haven't told me?"  
  
"Err. Kimi I think we should talk"  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt, but we have some more tests to run can I see you back here in about 3 hours?"  
  
"Yeah sure nurse" said Kimi  
  
She quickly left and Kimi turned back to Tommy and smaked him on his already bruised shoulder  
  
"Why didn't you tell me something this important? This is gonna reduce your life at least 20 years off. How couldn't you tell me? How couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi I should have told you, but I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you"  
  
"What do you mean? I wouldn't leave you even if you were going to die tomorrow" she grabbed his hands "I'm going to be your wife. We can't keep any secrets from each other especially ones like these"  
  
"So your still going to marry me?"  
  
"Of course, but as long as this is the last secret you keep away from me"  
  
"I promise Kimi. I would never hurt you"  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled "Comeone we've got 3 hours to kill let's watch some free cable"  
  
He smiled and took her hand as they walked back to his room. Tommy was still feeling terrible for lying.  
  
Kimi stopped tommy on the approach to the door  
  
"What is it Kimi?"  
  
"I closed that door before we left, someones in there!"  
  
"It's probably a doctor, come on"  
  
"But it could be that guy, your uncle John"  
  
Tommy looked at her. She looked back with genuine fear.   
  
"Kimi get behind me"  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!"  
  
She ran behind him as Tommy slowly made his way toward the door he slowly opened the door and peered in....  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Who could this be in the room? you'll have to wait and find out. And I would like R/R your getting this for free so you may aswell say something about it!! 


	7. The hospital stay part 6

The Hospital stay part 6 Cardio part 2  
  
This chapter contains swearing from the start!!  
  
Tommy slowly opened the door and peered in....  
  
"CHUCKIE!!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND KIMI!!!"  
  
Chuckie lept nearly 6 foot in the air  
  
"What the hell are you shouting about?"  
  
"We thought you were the gunman!" Kimi shouted out  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Kimi said he was here when I was in a coma"  
  
"What? How did she know who he was?"  
  
"Tommy described a tattoo the guy had and there was this guy who had the same tattoo said he was Tommys Uncle John"  
  
"But you don't have an uncle John?"  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
"So MY sister was in here with a killer?"  
  
"First of all chuck Tommy isn't dead so he isn't a killer and second he left as soon as he said he was Tommys uncle."  
  
"You know you could have put it a bit nicer Kimi"  
  
"Sorry hun I just had to make sure he got it" she said rubbing his back  
  
"So what you doing here Chuck?"  
  
"I came with some clothes for Kimi and to take dirty ones home for mom to clean"  
  
"Ok I supose that makes sense"  
  
"Has anyone been into see you since I left yesterday?"  
  
"No other than the doctors and the police"  
  
"What were the police here for?"  
  
"They just wanted to know if theres any extra info I could give them"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Other than telling them my car was outside, that's a point the bastards stole my car!"  
  
"What? Thats pretty shit"  
  
"Your telling me. Once I get out of here I'm gonna have to walk everywhere since a certain person won't learn to drive" he said looking over to Kimi  
  
"It's not that I don't wanna learn noone will take me out after what I did to dads car!"  
  
Chuckie and Tommy looked at each other and both said "Women drivers!"  
  
"Hey you better stop that your still in my bad books"  
  
She sat down to watch the cable  
  
"Sorry Kimi it was just a joke"  
  
"What did you do dude?" Chuckie whispered  
  
"I didn't tell her about only having one lung"  
  
"So? whats so bad about that?"  
  
"She doesn't want to be any secrets between us especially since.."  
  
"Especially since what?"  
  
"Errr, since i told her I loved her"  
  
"Really? That's cool dude. Did she say it back?"  
  
Tommy smiled   
  
"Yeah she did"  
  
"Have you 2 stopped gossiping? I'm trying to watch this"  
  
"Sorry babe what is it?"  
  
"It's a cartoon"  
  
"Anyway guys I'll have to go. I'll get these back for tomorrow"  
  
Kimi jumped out of her seat and gave him a hug   
  
"I've got big news" she whispered "See you tomorrow"  
  
Chuckie was knocked back, but knew he should leave them alone for now and left. Kimi went back over to the Tv and sat on tommys lap and gave him a kiss  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For giving me the chance to tell Chuckie about us getting married"  
  
"I know how much he means to you and me. plus he'd probably kill me. He wasn't to pleased when we started going out was he?"  
  
"I think he just thought you'd give up on rehersal, thats a point can you still sing as well?"  
  
"I would of thought so"  
  
"Shall we find out?"  
  
"Do you want me to serenade you?"  
  
"That'd be nice go on"  
  
"Okay any requests?"  
  
"What about....ATWA?"  
  
"Ok I can do that"  
  
Tommy cleared his throught and began to sing  
  
"Hey you, see me,  
  
Pictures crazy,   
  
All the world I've seen before me flashing by,  
  
I've got nothing,  
  
To gain, to lose   
  
All the world I've seen before me flashing by"  
  
"Wow as bueatiful as ever does it feel ok?"  
  
"Yeah it's a slight strain but i think it's ok"  
  
Kimi smiled to herself and giggled  
  
"What are you laughing at?  
  
"I'm not laughing. I'm remembering"  
  
"What you remembering then?"  
  
"The first time I heard you sing"  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"When we were about 7. You had a bueatiful voice even then"  
  
"Well yours isn't that much worse"  
  
"What do you mean THAT much worse? I'll have you know I'm like a siren"  
  
"Yeah like a fog horn" Tommy said under his breath but Kimi still heard and smacked his rather injured shoulder again  
  
"Don't bitch you brought it on yourself"  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
"Yeah babe" she said while rubbing his arm better  
  
"You no you said you loved me yestersay?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm just making sure it hasn't sunk in yet"  
  
She put both of her hands against his faced and kissed him she finally pulled away  
  
"Has it sunk in yet?"  
  
"Depends if I get another kiss"  
  
They kissed again  
  
"I Kimi Finster do proclaim my love for Thomas Pickles. Clear enough for you?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes  
  
"You know I can't remember ever being this happy"  
  
"Me neither Hubby"  
  
They kissed again  
  
As they pulled away and caught the clock in the corner of his eye  
  
"Still got 2 hours to kill"  
  
"Do you fancy a walk?"   
  
"Sounds like fun let's go"  
  
This was the first chance Tommy had to wear his normal clothes in a long time. As he looked up he saw Kimi staring out the window  
  
"Hey what you looking at?"  
  
"The grounds are amazing, there just like a park"  
  
Tommy walked up behind her, hugged her and whistled  
  
"Wow it's huge, bigger than the town park"  
  
Kimi looked up at Tommy  
  
"Put a shirt on Tarzan"  
  
"Ok, Ok but only cause I don't want that old women staring at my sexy body again"  
  
"Sexy? you?"  
  
"Hey you seem to think so"  
  
"Well I'm crazy arn't I?"  
  
"Well you won't get an argument from me"  
  
"Ooh if I wasn't so crazy I'd leave you" She said while getting up and kissing him on the cheek  
  
Tommy just stood there watching her walk to the door  
  
"Arn't you coming?" she said turning round looking at him  
  
"Err yeah sure Let me just grab a shirt?"  
  
"You were staring at me walking away wern't you?"  
  
"Just a bit"  
  
"Awww. That's so cute"  
  
He finally caught up and she kissed him on the cheek. They headed out into the grounds of the hospital  
  
"Sorry about getting you to change into a swimsuit when you didn't get the chance to get in the pool"  
  
"That's ok, gave me a chance to show myself off to all the sexy doctors"  
  
"I would take more offence, but the morphene is still in my system"  
  
"Really? So can I have $50?"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Tommy if that's true, when you asked me to marry you, did you mean it?"  
  
"Well you know me" he said stoping her "I would usually make a joke about now, but I won't"  
  
She looked dead into his eyes  
  
"I love you Kimi, more now then ever and even if it was the morphene asking you it was how I felt in here" he took her hand and placed it onto his chest  
  
She began to cry and smiled  
  
"Thank you Tommy I needed to hear that" she said giving him a hug  
  
Afew people in wheelchairs and on cruches were having to squeze passed them and Tommy heard a few of them moan  
  
"Come on I think were in everyones way"  
  
Kimi looked up  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to get in your way!"  
  
"It's nearly time to get back to cardio. Shall we?" Tommy said holding out his hand for Kimi to take  
  
"Indeed we shall" Taking Tommys hand "Are you swimming again?"  
  
"No it's a treadmill this time"  
  
"Well at least your getting a good workout while your here. Not like you usually do"  
  
"Hey I'll have you know I workout twicw as hard as this everyday"  
  
"You never work out when your not at school your with me or our friends!"  
  
"Exactly. You know how hard it is to keep up with you?"  
  
"Ok then prove it"  
  
"Ok how"  
  
She ran off and shouted back  
  
"BEAT ME BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!!"  
  
Realising she was running the wrong way Tommy turned round and ran towards his room. Kimi turned and saw Tommy running away. "Where is he going? Aww man we came from over there. TOMMY, TOMMY WAIT FOR ME YOU CHEAT!!"  
  
"NO CHANCE I GOTTA PROVE MYSELF" He said turning round and running backwards. He was about to turn round when he fell backwards over a bench. Kimi caught up to him  
  
"Are you ok hun?" she said staring down at him  
  
"Yeah I think so"  
  
"Good. See ya" she ran off again  
  
Tommy knew he couldn't win now so he just tried to walk as quickly as he could. When he arrived back at his room and Kimi was laying on his bed watching TV  
  
"Hey slow poke what took you so long?"  
  
"Falling over that bench kinda hurt my shoulder. Would you give me a massage?"  
  
"Sure but don't get used to it" she got him to sit in front of her and she slowly massaged his shoulders and he slowly began to speak  
  
"Oooh that's better it feels great"  
  
"I'm great at everything you should know that by now"  
  
"Not everything" he said taking one of her hands and turning towards her  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She said taking her hand away and putting it on her hips  
  
"Well for starters there was the time you made thanksgiving dinner..."  
  
"Hey that was a joint effort between me and Chuckie I'll have you know!"  
  
"Well it was still quite bad"  
  
"Hmph! So what else am I bad at?"  
  
"Well we have to get going, don't want to annoy the cardio women again"  
  
"THOMAS! Stop trying to change the subject what am I bad at?"  
  
"Ok your room is always a mess"  
  
"It's my personal expression!"  
  
"You can't play the guitar"  
  
"Ok I supose but that's not a bad thing"  
  
"Well you did ask me to say what your bad at"  
  
"Ok but you have a load of bad points to"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, YOU have an untidy room"  
  
"It's my personal expression!" he said smuggly  
  
"Your, your.......feet smell!"  
  
"Hey you are really bitchy today" he said pulling her onto his lap  
  
"I supose you bring it out of me" looking into his eyes and kissing him "Aww man were late again"  
  
"Huh oh damn. Come on we better hurry"  
  
They got up and rushed to the cardiotherapy room  
  
"Sorry we're late again doc I mean nurse"  
  
"Quite alright Mr. Pickles Could you blow in here again"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
"Ok Mr. Pickles please get on the treadmill and we will start your exercises. Could you take your shirt off"  
  
He looked over to Kimi who was giving the nurse a bit of an evil look. Tommy laughed to himself and said "sure" The nurse noticed Kimi out the corner of her eye  
  
"Ok, just for these attachments" she placed a few heart monitor stickers on to his chest and back  
  
Kimi still didn't look best pleased and got up and walked to the treadmill and kissed Tommy on the cheek. As she turned and looked at the door she thought she saw something.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute" she said and walked out of the door  
  
"See you soon" Tommy said and started jogging  
  
Kimi peared out the door and saw a man walking down the hall she looked down at his arms to see the black flame tattoos  
  
"HEY!!! STOP!!!" she shouted   
  
The guy turned round and got a full view of his face, he had long light brown hair really scruffy, a beard and and a scar running down his cheek. He turned saw Kimi and ran down the hall. Kimi suddenly gave chase and rushed down after him.  
  
"STOP HIM!! STOP HIM!! HE SHOT MY FIANCEE!!" she cried every few feet he ran round a corner and she was soon round the corner were he was waiting. He grabbed pushed her against the wall and put his hand against her mouth.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" he snarled while she struggled and began to cry "Your a pretty young thing arn't you?"  
  
"HEY GET OFF MY SISTER!!!"  
  
He looked up to see Chuckie running down the hall with Tommy not far behind  
  
"This isn't over bitch" he snarled while running away Chuckie ran straight passed Kimi and after the guy again. And Tommy stopped next to Kimi  
  
"Are you Ok? He didn't hurt you did he? Are you ok?"  
  
Still crying she looked up at Tommy "Oh Tommy I was so scared" and hugged him as hard as she could. Just then Chuckie came back round the corner  
  
"He's gone He rode of on a motorbike when I got out of the door. Who was he?"  
  
"One of the guys that put Tommy in here" Kimi said pulling away from Tommy only to grab him quickly again  
  
"Sssshh don't worry he won't be back we know what he looks like" Tommy said reasuringly  
  
"Maybe but if Chuckie and you wern't here I think he may of raped me"  
  
"What!" Tommy said "Chuckie did you get his lisence?"  
  
"No sorry Tom. I can't believe he came here"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well that's chapter 7 and a bit of a long one I know. Hope you enjoyed it but I still want some R/R it's only fair Theres still a long way to go Kimi ain't even been interviewed yet. 


	8. Kimi and the police

I'm really churning out the stories so don't be suprised if there are 6 more chapters tomorrow. N/B I wrote the last 7 chapters in 2 days.  
  
The Hospital stay part 8  
  
Kimi and the police  
  
Kimi didn't feel safe at the hospital after her attack, so Tommy agreed to let her go home with Chuckie aslong as she promised to speak to the police. She reluctantly agreed and kissd Tommy hugged him and left with Chuckie. It was a day before she could speak again.   
  
"Kimi?" came a voice round the corner of her door "can I come in?"  
  
"Sure dad" she said after a few seconds  
  
"Is everything ok?" he sat down on the end of her bed "I haven't gotten a word out of you since you came back"  
  
"I'm just shocked thats all I didn't expect it to happen"  
  
"Well I know what its like to be attacked I was bullied at school before"  
  
"No offence dad, but its not the same"  
  
"I know I know. I'm just trying to let you know that your mother and I are here for you"  
  
She looked up at him. Chaz could see she'd been crying  
  
"Thanks dad, but I'm not upset about that, that much"  
  
"So what is upsetting you?"  
  
"I can't go back. No matther how much I want to I can't go through the hospital doors again"  
  
"That's understandable honey, but why is it upsetting you this much"  
  
"I won't see Tommy until he leaves the hospital. He'll think I don't love him anymore"  
  
"I'm sure he won't I've known Tommy since he was born. I'm sure he understands what your going through, his ordeal is very similar."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll find it hard to ever go back into the jewelry store ever again"  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"2 days ago I made him promise he'd get me the present he went to get me on the night. I'm so insensitive"  
  
"Hey hey Tommy is coming home in 2 days You can tell him how you feel then. If anyone will understand I'm sure he will"  
  
"Thanks dad you know how to cheer me up" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek  
  
"I'll leave you alone for now, ok honey?"  
  
"Thanks" she smiled at him as he closed the door behind him. She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She went over to her cd player and checked which cd was in this time and lay back to relax. The cd was nearly finished when it got to the last song and it hit a raw nerve.  
  
Streamline by System of a Down  
  
"I wasn't there for you  
  
I wasn't there for you  
  
I know weather's gonna be fine  
  
But I can't see you 'cross the streamline  
  
My love waits for me in daytime  
  
But I can't see you through the snowblind  
  
But I wasn't there for you  
  
You are gone (I wasn't there for you)  
  
Goodbyes are long  
  
Goodbye (I wasn't there for you)  
  
Goodbye  
  
I wasn't there for goodbye  
  
I wasn't there for goodbye  
  
Well, I know time reveals in hindsight  
  
I can wrestle with the stormy night  
  
Because your love lasts a lifetime  
  
But I can see you through the snowblind  
  
But I wasn't there for you  
  
You are gone (I wasn't there for you)  
  
Goodbyes are long  
  
You are gone (I wasn't there for you)  
  
Goodbyes are long  
  
Goodbye  
  
I wasn't there for you  
  
I wasn't there  
  
I wasn't there for you  
  
I wasn't there for you  
  
You are gone (I wasn't there for you)  
  
Goodbyes are long  
  
Goodbye  
  
Goodbye  
  
Goodbye"  
  
Her tears welled up again and she had to turn it off. It was late so Kimi had to try and sleep. She couldn't get the words out of her head. What if something was to happen to Tommy while she was away from him? How could she cope? She looked at the clock it had gone 1 she really needed to sleep, but the words swirled round her head again she needed to do something. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the house and walked a few blocks until she was were she wanted to be.  
  
She pushed open the doors and walked up to the reception desk. A women looked up at her  
  
"Can I help you Miss"  
  
"Ehm yes. My names Kimi Finster. I think I may have some information about the jewelry store robbery"  
  
The women looked up again.  
  
"Certainly please sit down"  
  
Kimi sat down and waited for what seemed like hours. When a tall man walked up to her and introduced himself  
  
"Hi I am Pc Carver I'm dealing with the case in which Tommy was shot. I wanted to speak with you but you left in a hurry"  
  
"Sorry I thought you just wanted to speak to Tommy"  
  
"Ok if you would follow me into this interview room."  
  
She got up and followed the Police officer into the interview room. They sat down and Carver reached over to a tape recorder and turned it on.  
  
"Interview with Kimi Finster present officers are myself Pc David Carver the time is 1.32am on 23rd of September. Now Kimi don't worry I realise it is late but could you give me as much infomation as you can"  
  
"Ok what would you like to know?"  
  
"Well would you tell us what you know"  
  
"Well Tommy told me when you interviewed him that the gunman may come back and visit"  
  
"What? Was he there?"  
  
"Yes 3 days after Tommy was taken in he was standing over him I asked him who he was and he said Tommys Uncle John"  
  
"How well do you know the Pickles"   
  
"Well enough to know Tommy has only one uncle Drew, his mother was an only child"  
  
"So what happened then?"  
  
"Before I could confronte him he rushed out the door at the time I thought he must be a close family friend I never met"  
  
"Have you seen him since?"  
  
She began to cry  
  
"Shall I stop the tape?"  
  
"No no I'm fine" she blubbed "I saw him....yesterday he attacked me."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"When Tommy was doing his cardiotherapy I saw him at the door and rushed out after him"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. I think I wanted to confront him."  
  
"So what happened then?"  
  
"I called out at him and chased him down the hall until he went round a corner"  
  
"And then?"  
  
"He grabbed me pinned me against the wall and put his hand against my mouth. If my brother and Tommy didn't come running down I'm sure he would of...would of raped me"  
  
She put her head against the desk and began to cry even harder  
  
"One more thing Miss Finster can you give us a description?"  
  
she dried her tears " Definatly, he had light brown hair, shoulder length very messy, he had a very thick beard, dalk blue eyes and a scar running down the side of his face from his right eye down to his chin"  
  
"Thank you Miss Finster you've been very helpful, I'll get an officer to give you a ride home. Interview terminated at 1.44 am" He turned off the tape machine  
  
"Thank you" She got up and went over to the door   
  
"Just take a seat, we'll be with you soon"  
  
She sat down and waited for about 10 minutes when a young brunette walked up to her  
  
"Are you Kimi Finster?"  
  
"Yes are you giving me a ride home?"  
  
"Yes please follow me"  
  
She lead Kimi outside and to her squad car Kimi got in and the officer set off towards Kimis house. She said nothing to the officer she just stared out the window towards the hospital and sighed. It wasn't long until they got there. Kimi thanked the policewoman and went towards her house. Luckly she was so quiet leaving no one heard her leave or come back so she wouldn't be lectured about were she had been. She quietly went up to her room and went straight to sleep  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well heres chapter 8 I'm still churning them out so don't worry it aint over for a long shot. I'm tired of the hospital so I'm gonna jump ahead to Tommy leaving the hospital next chapter. 


	9. Finally leaving

Finally leaving.  
  
Tommy stood in his room he had been there for over a week. He had mixed feelings about leaving he hated having to be away from Kimi and his family, but got quite attached to the Morphene. He glanced over to his bedside table and saw something he forgot about. He walked over and picked it up and looked at it for a while.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Come on Tommy!" Kimi said dragging him around the mall by his hand  
  
"Wait Kimi you haven't told me what were doing here yet"  
  
She stopped turned round and with an evil grin said "We're giving you a makeover!"  
  
"Oh no! No, no ,no, no, no."  
  
"Stop being a baby" said Lil "We're changing your image. If you wanna be a rock star you can't wear that!"  
  
"What's wrong with what I wear?" Tommy said looking into a nearby window. He was wearing a baggy dark blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees, and black sneakers. His purple hair was spiked up and had dark shades on.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with what you wear, it's just not ROCK, it's more skater" said Kimi  
  
"But I am a skater"  
  
"Aww just come on!"  
  
They dragged him into the first shop and threw a load of clothes at him and pushed him into a changing room. He soon came out dressed in what they gave him. He was now wearing a long black sleeved sweatshirt, some black trousers and a rather large chain round his neck with a padlock on it. Kimi and Lil couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hey this was your idea! I like my old clothes"  
  
After catching her breath Kimi stood up and walked over to Tommy. She took a step back and looked at him  
  
"Hmm, it's not you?"  
  
"You think?" said Lil still laughing  
  
"Yeah, what about.......this?"  
  
"You are joking arn't you?" said Tommy with fear in his voice  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"As you said it's not me"  
  
"Just try it on"  
  
He took the Beanie off of Kimi and put it on. It was black with a flame design  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's suprisingly cool" said Lil  
  
"Yeah it does suit you Tom"  
  
He looked into a mirror near the changing room  
  
"Hmm, I supose it's cool, but thats all I'm getting"  
  
"Okay, Okay it is kinda rockstar" Kimi said.  
  
Tommy turned back into the changing room and put his old clothes on. He got out some cash and bought the beanie. Kimi hugged and kissed him and went off with Lil.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
He took the beanie and put it on his head and sat on his bed, out of the corner of his eye he saw the present Kimi got him and picked it up. He read the inscription for a while and smiled. He put it round his neck and got up to leave. When he looked up at the door he saw a face he was happy to see.  
  
"Dil! What are you doing here?" he said rushing over to him "Hey, why haven't you visited me?"  
  
"Sorry bro, I got a load of homework recently and mom said I had to do it all. When I finished visiting hours were over"  
  
"Well that's cool I know what mom is like. So where's mom and dad?"  
  
"They couldn't get parked they sent me to get you"  
  
"Ok sure, so lets go"  
  
"Can you leave?"  
  
"The doc said I could leave when I wanted so I've been waiting for you guys. Here take my bag"  
  
"You lazy bastard!"  
  
"Hey shut it you I've had an ordeal you know"  
  
"Okay, okay but don't get used to it"  
  
Tommy thought to himself "Kimi would have said that"  
  
"Wait did you get what I asked you to?"  
  
"Yeah it's in my pocket"  
  
He passed the small box over and Tommy opened the box  
  
"It's perfect thanks bro"  
  
They got outside of the hospital Dil still struggling to hold his bags  
  
"There you are sweetie!"  
  
"Oh crap" he whispered to his brother seeing his mom rushing towards him. She hit him with a heavy tackle and nearly knocked him to the floor. She hugged harder then he could believe"  
  
"Mom your killing me"  
  
She let go and looked worried "Sorry sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok don't worry. Come on I'm dying to get home."  
  
"Ok hurry up Dil your taking your time"  
  
Tommy laughed to himself and jumped into the back of the car.  
  
"Hey champ good to see you out of there"  
  
"Good to be out of there dad"  
  
Dil and Didi managed to get in the car and Tommy told them all about what he had been through and the gunman.  
  
"What? He was there I can't believe that?" shouted Dil  
  
"Calm down bro he was only there for like 5 minutes."  
  
"What if he came to finish the job?"  
  
"I was ok Kimi was there. Besides I wasn't meant to be shot it was an accident"  
  
"Your brother is right Dil, but I would of kicked his ass if I saw him"  
  
"Stu!"  
  
"What? And you wouldn't of?"  
  
"I supose."  
  
"Hey have you heard anything from Kimi?" said Tommy  
  
"She isn't so good bro"  
  
"Aww man. Do you guys mind if i go see Kimi first?"  
  
"Of course not. Shes had a terrifying ordeal seeing you may cheer her up"  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
It wasn't long until they were outside the Finster home  
  
"I'll see you later, thanks guys"  
  
Tommy turned and walked towards the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. Chaz opened the door.  
  
"Oh hey Tommy it's good to see you back."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Finster is Kimi in?"  
  
"Yeah she is just up the stairs in her room. It'll do her good to see you"  
  
He let him in and he walked slowly upstairs til he reached Kimis door he took another deep breath and knocked on the door  
  
"Yeah come in" her voice sounded rather depresed  
  
"Kimi it's me"  
  
She jumped out of bed and slammed the door.  
  
"Oww"  
  
"Sorry Tommy I'll be with you in a sec. I'm still in my PJ's"  
  
He looked at his watch it was 2pm but it was a Saturday. The door opened soon and Kimi dove through the door and into Tommys arms  
  
"Oh it's good to see you to Kimi"  
  
"Sorry it's been so long since I last saw you and I won't let go."  
  
"What if I said I couldn't breath?" he struggled to say. She let go quickly "Don't worry my mom did the same thing when she saw me" he whispered  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I left you in that awful place, by yourself"  
  
"Well I was ok I knew you were safe so I felt ok. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you though"  
  
"I missed you to" she kissed him "I missed that to"  
  
"Me to"  
  
They smiled and hugged each other for a while.  
  
"Come on" Tommy said "Let's go to mine my mom is doing a welcome home party"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. I'll get my coat"  
  
She soon returned and took his hand as they walked downstairs.   
  
"Mom, Dad , Chuckie I'm going over to Tommys for a party"  
  
"Your all invited to" Tommy shouted after her  
  
"Ok we'll be there in an hour" shouted back Kira  
  
"Ok, bye" Kimi shouted and went out the door followed by Tommy. She hadn't smiled in days and for the last few minutes had forgot all her troubles  
  
"Errr, Kimi?"  
  
"Yeah Tom Tom"  
  
"Have you told anyone about us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About marrage?"  
  
"No not yet. I want us to tell everyone together"  
  
"Should we tell them today?"  
  
"There's an idea. Everyone will be together"  
  
"Hey theres Phil in his yard, lets get him to come over"  
  
"Cool. HEY PHIL!"  
  
Phil turned his head and looked like he'd seen a ghost  
  
"TOMMY!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'D BE BACK TODAY?"  
  
"Hey calm down Phil I've come to invite you to a party at mine"  
  
"Ok that'd be cool"  
  
"Is Lil in?"  
  
"Yeah Kimi she's in her room"  
  
"Thanks" and with that she rushed upstairs  
  
"So how is things with you two, she still chocked up after what that guy did?"  
  
"Things are cool, but she seems a bit shaken still"  
  
"It's understandable though, so whats it like being able to walk the streets again?"  
  
"You make it sound like I'm a wierdo"  
  
"But you are I mean what's that on your head?"  
  
"It's my Beanie it's cool Bitch!"  
  
"It's good to see you back to normal dude" Phil said laughing  
  
========= Upstairs =========  
  
"Lil, Lil were are you?"  
  
"I'm in here what's your rush?"  
  
Kimi burst in "Tommy is home!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah plus I gotta tell you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's pretty big"  
  
"Your not pregnant?"  
  
"No no of course not. Tommy asked me to marry him"  
  
Lil's eyes lit up "What did you say? What did you say?"  
  
"I told him I loved him to much to let him go and said yes."  
  
"This is so big! I gotta tell Phil"  
  
"No no no. We're gonna tell everyone at the party today. Oh your invited by the way. Well anyway I want you to be my maid of honour"  
  
"Oh Kimi I would love to" They hugged each other and went downstairs.  
  
"Oh invite your parents to"  
  
"Will do see you later"  
  
"See you and don't tell Phil yet"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Tommy come on were going now"  
  
"Wow your already tied round her finger dude" laughed Phil  
  
"Shut it bitch see you in an hour"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They hoped through the fence into Tommys back garden and into the house  
  
"Hey guys I've brought Kimi over"  
  
"Hey Kimi how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Mrs Pickles. I bet your as glad as I am to have him back"  
  
"I sure am Kimi. It's been so lonely without my baby boy"  
  
"Mom I'm your oldest Dil is the baby"  
  
"You'll always be a baby to me" (hehe see what i did?)  
  
======== 2 hour later =========  
  
The party is in full swing all the Pickles, Finsters, Devilles, Charmichaels and McNoltys were all there and even though they were too young they were all having a few drinks of champagne. Tommy stood up and motioned for silence  
  
"Thanks guys. Well As you know I have been through a lot and one person has helped me more than even the doctors did. You've all probably guessed I mean Kimi so..." Tommy took Kimi's hand "We have something to tell you all."  
  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Kimi shrieked  
  
The house fell silent  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So how will everyone take this revelation? It'll be interesting to find out I haven't decided yet. I think after the next chapter I'm going to end this story and start a prequal and a possible sequal 


	10. They're getting married!

They're getting married!!!  
  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" Kimi shrieked  
  
The room fell silent   
  
"Well? Arn't you gonna say something?" said Tommy finally  
  
"Ehm that's cool bro." Dil finally said#  
  
"Well arn't you gonna congratulate them?" said Lil  
  
"Congrats dude" said Phil  
  
"Now I thought me and Carmichael would get married first" said Angellica looking over to Timmy "Some people are faster workers than others"  
  
Timmy looked at the ground.  
  
"Angellica is right." said Susie "Congrats guys"  
  
Then Tommy looked up to see Chuckie standing at the back frowning and with his arms crossed. When he noticed Tommy looking at him he walked towards him  
  
"Err, Chuck..." said Tommy  
  
Chuckies frown suddenly turned into a smile as he took Tommys hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys. I'm so glad Kimi is marrying someone I can trust"  
  
"Thanks, Chuck I didn't know how you'd take it, being her big bro and all"  
  
"She already told me" Chuckie whispered "I would have killed you if I found out now"  
  
Tommy turned and looked at Kimi in relief. She smiled at him and he forgot about everyone around him. He didn't hear his mom coming up behind him. As she put her hand on his shoulder he looked up at her and smiled nervously  
  
"Now Tommy..." She started. His heart nearly stopped "I won't lie to you. I'm not completely happy about this, but ..." he could feel the smile grow back on his face "If you were to marry anyone I would want you to marry Kimi"  
  
"I feel the same way as your mother champ. We'll be behind you all the way"  
  
"Us to Kimi" said Chaz and Kira   
  
"Wait" said Chuckie with anger in his eyes "Did you get my sister pregnant, Pickles?"  
  
"No he didn't Chuck" said Kimi angrily  
  
"Yeah Chuck Kimi and I haven't even, you know" Kimi smacked Tommy on the arm   
  
"Don't tell our parents our personal lives"  
  
"Sorry for blurting that out Tom it's just the big bro thing."  
  
"Totally understandable Chuck"  
  
"Wait" Angellica shouted this time "Kimi doesn't have a ring"  
  
"Hey yeah!" said Kimi  
  
"Thanks Ang I was gonna leave this for later but..." Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the box Dil gave him earlier and got on one knee "Let's make this official" He opened the box which had the most beuatiful ring Kimi had ever seen in it. "Kimi will you marry me?"  
  
Kimi smiled and looked at her friends they smiled back and mouthed yes "I dunno a lot has changed since 5 minutes ago......... of course I will dummy" she pulled him up and kissed him and everyone cheared   
  
"Ok, Ok shows over guy" said Tommy  
  
"Sorry it's just so exciting our first wedding. My baby is growing up" said Kira  
  
"MOM!!" shouted Kimi. Everyone started to laugh as Tommy took Kimi in his arms and hugged her  
  
The party started up again and a few hours later Nearly everyone went home, all that were there were Tommy, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Dil, Chuckie, Angellica, Susie and Timmy. Kimi lay in Tommys arm holding her hand out looking at the ring on her finger  
  
"Ok, Kimi what's wrong with it?" said Tommy  
  
"What? Oh nothing it's perfect, but I'm just so happy I can't stop looking at it."  
  
"Well you have the same affect on me"  
  
"God that was corney Tom" said Phil  
  
"Hey shut up bitch. when you get a girl to marry you then you can say if it's corny or not!"  
  
"What do you mean by get a girl to marry you?" kimi said turning round to look at him  
  
"Well...ehm...you see...errr"  
  
"And heres me thinking you loved me!" she said with a smile  
  
"I do more than anything honest!"  
  
"I know, I know I'm just playing with ya" she said as she kissed him  
  
"That'd be cute if it wasn't my sister"  
  
"Or my brother"  
  
"So any thoughts on a date?" said Andellica quickly changing the subject  
  
"Well personally I want to get married the same day we first kissed" said Kimi  
  
"On my Birthday? That's so cool"  
  
"Well at least this way you won't forget our wedding anniversary Angellica."  
  
"Don't be so sure" said Timmy "she forgot our anniversary every year so far"  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"I supose you've got me there" he said smiling at her before they kissed to.  
  
"First my bro now my cousin!" said a disgusted Dil  
  
"Your just jealous, shorty" said Tommy  
  
"Shut up Tom Tom. I'm gonna get another beer anyone want anything?"  
  
"Yo" said Phil  
  
"Any more champagne?" said Lil  
  
"Just bring the crate in Dilly" said Tommy  
  
"And a few bottles of champers to Dil" said Kimi  
  
"Ok sis" he said jokingly "but I'll need someone to give me a hand with the beer"  
  
"I'll come little bro" said Chuckie  
  
They left for the kitchen  
  
"Oh my god I'm gonna be related to my best friend now" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah that's pretty cool" said Phil and Lil  
  
"I'm gonna have to marry Chuckie then if I wanna do that" said Lil  
  
Everone went silent and suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok Lil, no more alcohol for you" said Phil  
  
"Guys" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah?" they said in unison  
  
"How would you feel if I asked if we could do a rehersal tommorow?"  
  
"I'm cool with that" said Phil "but Chuckie and Dil may have something on."  
  
"Chuckie and Dil may have something on when?" said Dil  
  
"Oh hey guys I was just telling Phil I wanna have a rehersal tomorrow that cool with you?"  
  
"Dude I've been waiting for that" said Chuckie  
  
"Yeah I'm free all day guys" said Dil  
  
"You gonna watch?" Tommy whispered to Kimi  
  
"Yeah I gotta make sure you don't hurt yourself"  
  
"Maybe we should do another gig thing like we did at Angellicas a few years ago" said Dil  
  
"Or when you went on that road trip" said Kimi  
  
"That was sweet!" said Tommy getting a high five from Chuckie "Apart from the time I spent away from you. I love you." he quickly added  
  
"Hmmm, I think you shuld try a few rehersals first guys don't get ahead of yourselves. I mean one of you has just got out of hospital" said Lil  
  
"That's a point Tom can you still sing?"  
  
"I can vouch for that" said Kimi "he sings just as well as ever"  
  
"Yeah she got me to sing to her"  
  
"Aww. That's so sweet" said Susie   
  
"You do realise what songs he sings?" said Angellica  
  
"You can get romantic heavy metal songs. That's all they did in the 80's" said Timmy  
  
"Well it wasn't lovey dovey but I liked it" said Kimi  
  
"Hey Dil while your up could you throw me over a beer?" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah sling one over here to" said Phil  
  
"Yeah Dil get your ass in gear" said Timmy  
  
"I'd like one to thanks Dil" said Chuckie  
  
"Pass over the champagne please" said Kimi  
  
"Ooh and som here" said Lil  
  
"Okay calm down here guys" he said handing all the blokes there beer  
  
"Thanks Dil" they said in unison  
  
"And here is the champaigne" he said handing it to Kimi  
  
"Thanks little bro" Kimi said with a smile. She poared herself and everyone a glass of champaigne. "Now I would like to make a toast to my husband to be. After all he's been through he still has time for me, for all of us and well heres to Tommy!"  
  
"To Tommy" came around the room as everyone took a drink.  
  
Kimi sat back down next to Tommy  
  
"Your embarissing me" whispered Tommy  
  
"I know that's the idea" she said winking at him  
  
"Ok then" he stood up "It's my turn. Now everyone you all must know how I feel about Kimi and well... errrr To Kimi"  
  
"To Kimi" everyone said laughing  
  
Tommy sat back down  
  
"God you suck at this" said Kimi  
  
"Hey I tried"  
  
"Yeah I supose" she said before kissing him "but you still suck"  
  
"So what's next for us?" asked Tommy  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well after we get married"  
  
"Oooh the honeymoon" she said smiling  
  
Tommys eyes light up "really? That good?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see"  
  
"Ok and after the honeymoon?"  
  
"Uni"  
  
"Well yeah, but I mean together"  
  
"Well after Uni I will want to move in with you, maybe even kids"  
  
"Kids? Really? How many?"  
  
"4. 3 boys 1 girl"  
  
"Any names?"  
  
She smiled "I've always liked Jamie for a girl. And Charles for the oldest boy"  
  
"Chuckie would like that"  
  
"Yeah. It's a great familly tradition. Oooh Jean Paul"  
  
"Jean Paul?"  
  
"J.P."  
  
"That's pretty cool. Ok one boy left"  
  
"I got nothing"  
  
"How would you feel if he was called Lou?"  
  
"Lou hmm."  
  
"After my grampa." He looked out of the window "I really miss him"  
  
"I know how you feel my grandparents are in Japan, I know it's not the same, but I understand. Lou is a great name. Lou Pickles kinda works"  
  
He laughed "You realise your gonna be Kimi Pickles in a years time? Did you think about that?"  
  
"Trust me Tom it's a lot better than being called Miss Finster all the time. I like Mrs. Pickles."  
  
"What are you 2 talking about?" said Lil noticing they were both lost in their own worlds  
  
"Kids names" said Tommy without thinking  
  
"What!" everyone said  
  
"Ohh don't be silly we were just talking about after Uni" said Kimi in their defence  
  
"So what did you come up with?"  
  
"Charles, Jean Paul, Jamie and Lou"  
  
"No girls?" asked Susie  
  
"Jamie can be a girls name, and Lou can be short for Louise!" said Kimi  
  
They all laughed out loud. Until they realised this is going to be the last time they will all be like this in a long time Phil, Lil and Chuckie were going to Uni and Angellica, Susie and Timmy were also returning to Uni, After discussing it with her parents Kimi decided to go to Japan for a few months to visit her grandparents.  
  
"Well we better go" said Timmy, Angellica and Susie  
  
"Yeah us to" said Phil and Lil  
  
"I supose I'll be off then to" said Chuckie  
  
"Tommy is it ok to stay here with you tonight?" asked Kimi  
  
"You shouldn't need to ask babe" he replied hugging her "well see you all later"  
  
"Bye" came the reply  
  
Dil just waved and left for bed without saying anything to the remaining 2  
  
"So why do you wanna stay here tonight?" asked Tommy  
  
"I wanna ask you something"  
  
"Ok shoot"  
  
"Will you come with me to Japan? I won't feel safe travelling by myelf after what happened at the hospital"  
  
Tommy just began to laugh  
  
"What? It's not funny"  
  
"I know sorry. It's just I was gonna ask you if I could go with you"  
  
"Wow great minds think alike?" she smiled at him and they kissed  
  
"Do you wanna sleep in my bed or on the sofa?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't want you to sleep on the sofa on your first night, but I like to be comfortable"  
  
"Are you gonna decide?"  
  
She looked at him with a big grin "We could both stay in your bed"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. We're gonna get married so we have to get used to sleeping together" She took Tommy by the hand and led him upstairs to his room.  
  
============= The next day ===========  
  
"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4"  
  
Dil began with a simple drum piece soon followed by Chuckie and Phil. Tommy began to sing  
  
"I'm alone  
  
Sitting with my broken glass  
  
My four walls  
  
Follow me through my past   
  
I was on a Paris train   
  
I emerged in London rain   
  
And you were waiting there  
  
Swimming through apologies  
  
I REMEMBER SEARCHING FOR THE PERFECT WORDS   
  
I was hoping you might change your mind   
  
I REMEMBER A SOLDIER STANDING NEXT TO ME   
  
Riding on The Metro   
  
I was smiling as you took my hand  
  
So removed   
  
We spoke in France  
  
Minutes passed with shallow words   
  
Years have passed and still the hurt   
  
Minutes passed with shallow words  
  
Years have passed and still the hurt   
  
I can see you now   
  
Smiling as you pulled away  
  
Sorry  
  
I REMEMBER THE LETTER WRINKLED IN MY HAND   
  
'I'll love you always' filled my eyes   
  
I REMEMBER A NIGHT WE WALKED ALONG THE SEINE   
  
Riding on The Metro  
  
Chuckie began an amazing riff as Phil and Dil joined in and Tommy danced around the garage like he used to  
  
I REMEMBER A FEELING COMING OVER ME   
  
THE SOLDIER TURNED, THEN LOOKED AWAY   
  
DAMN YOU FOR LOVING ME  
  
Riding on The Metro"   
  
"Woo that was awesome guys!" shouted Kimi as chuckies guitar was still going  
  
"Yeah just as good as ever. You were great Tom... and the rest of you" said Lil  
  
"It's great to see you can still sing as well as ever champ" said his dad noone noticed him standing at the door way to the garage.  
  
"Thanks dad and thanks the rest of you. It feels great to be back behind the mic now all I got to do is see about playing in the last game for our high school"  
  
"You'll be in bro" said Dil "When do you have to see the coach?"  
  
"In about 6 hours. How about some more songs before then?"  
  
"Yeah" everyone said as Chuckie began another guitar solo.  
  
They played for nearly 4 hours straight with only a break for lunch and that was when Didi brought in a few sandwhiches and some juice and water. When they decided to call it a day they all went into the back yard, as they used to, and talked until Tommy got up and left to get his stuff and piled it into the back of Chuckies Vauxwagen campervan and everyone pilled in to watch Tommy practice.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I didn't realise how long I was going on so I'm gonna end this here and add a new chapter. One more than I promised please review I've only gotten 3 at this time 


	11. Not them again!

The practice  
  
"Ahhh Pickles good to see you son" said Coach Winspear "Your doctor faxed over all your documents and everything looks sound so your up"  
  
"Thanks coach" said Tommy he walked to the pitch pulled out his necklace and kissed the pendant Kimi got inscribed for him.  
  
====== In the stands =========  
  
"There he is!" shouted Kimi  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Dil  
  
"He's kissing something that was round his neck" said Phil  
  
"Awwwww" said Lil  
  
"What is it?" said Chuckie  
  
"The necklace I got him for our anniversary" said Kimi blushing  
  
"Awwww" Dil, Phil and Chuckie said moking him  
  
"Shut up. Hey he's waving" said Kimi waving back  
  
Tommy stood there trying to figure out what Phil, Dil and Chuck were laughing about but he didn't think much of it and ran onto the pitch. He played the best he ever had in his whole life, he never missed a kick and even managed to double his total of touchdowns ever. After he had a shower and got changed, he saw the coach putting up a list.  
  
"Ahh captain" said coach Winspear "you're in and if you play that well again we may even have a cup at the end of this"  
  
"I'll do my best coach"  
  
"As you always do, see you tomorrow Pickles"  
  
He walked off and as Tommy turned he saw Kimi standing right in front of him. He jumped a mile backwards.  
  
"God Kimi you scared the hell outta me!"  
  
"Sorry Captain" she said with a smile "come on Chuckie is gonna get us some dinner from Mc Donalds"  
  
"Chuckie buying us food? Your Chuckie" he said in suprise  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought. Hurry up before he changes his mind!"  
  
They rushed out to Chuckies van and they drove to Mc Donalds   
  
"I don't wanna jinx it or anything, but..." said Lil  
  
"But what?" said Chuckie  
  
"But why are YOU buying our food?"  
  
"Can't a guy buy his friends food once in a while?"  
  
"She's there isn't she Chuck?" said Phil  
  
"Who do you mean Phil?" Chuckie began to blush  
  
"That girl that works at Maccy D's why else do you always go in there?" said Phil  
  
"Well theres the good food, good company..... ok ok I found out when her shifts were off Dan"  
  
"Dan?" said Lil  
  
"The guy that runs the recording studio, he owns Maccy D's to" said Dil  
  
"Wow have you recorded anything yet?" said Lil  
  
"What do you think were listening to?" said Tommy  
  
"What? Really? Wow I didn't think it was you. It sounds so much better than your live stuff" said Lil. All the guys looked at her and gave her evil looks  
  
"I know this Dan must be a genius!" said Kimi  
  
"Hey!" said Tommy "Your not aloud to watch us play anymore"  
  
Lil smiled "Oh please don't stop me" she said sarcasticaly  
  
"Don't be nasty" said Dil  
  
"I thought you liked our music" whispered Tommy  
  
"I do. I do I just like annoying Chuckie" Kimi whispered back and they both laughed  
  
"What are you to laughing about?" said Dil  
  
"Don't be nasty? That was pretty lame" said Tommy quickly  
  
"She was dissing us bro. Your music."  
  
"She what? Chuckie I think someone wants to walk to Mc Donalds!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Lil screamed  
  
Chuckie screeached on his brakes and Phil opened the door  
  
"Off you get" said Chuckie "You to Kimi"  
  
"Your kiding right?" said Kimi "Tommy?"  
  
"Well you did insult our music" he said taking his arm from around her shoulder "Go on we'll save you some food"  
  
"Yeah right" shouted Phil "I'm starving. See ya!" he slammed the door "Go Chuckie Go!"  
  
Chuckie began to drive off  
  
"Wait dude" said Tommy "If I do this I ain't gonna see my wedding. Let me out"  
  
Chuckie pulled over,  
  
"Hey!" shouted Kimi "There stoping there gonna let us back in!"  
  
"I don't think so" said Lil "Tommy is getting out"  
  
The van sped off as Tommy waved it off  
  
"Hey Kim." He said "I didn't think I should leave you and Lil by yourselves"  
  
Kimi proceded to punch him in the chest  
  
"Owww. What was that for?"  
  
"You could of got us a lift instead dumbass"  
  
"Hey I get off the van to walk over a mile to make sure my fiancee doesn't get hurt and this is the thanks I get!"  
  
"Yeah" said Lil "Sucks to be you" as she took Kimi by the hand and they walked off and giggled  
  
"Awww man" he said " Hey wait up!"   
  
Kimi froze as she saw someone she hoped she never would see again  
  
"TOMMY!! TOMMY GET HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Tommy rushed up behind the 2 girls "What?" he looked up to see these 2 guys standing there. One was the guy from the hospital who attacked her and another guy. Tommy knew who those 2 were and rushed in front of the girls and handed Kimi his sell phone "Phone the others" he said  
  
She stood well behind him and phoned Phil "Hey Phil please turn round the guys fromm the robbery are here" she began to cry "Please, Please come."  
  
"We're on our way, Chuckie turn the van round now!" he hung up   
  
"They're coming!"  
  
The 2 men looked at Tommy "Oh it's the target" said the one with tattoos (dave)  
  
"What do you want?" Shouted Tommy "You've already ruined mine and Kimi's lives"  
  
"Aww did we do that?" said dave "You shouldn't have gotten in our way kid"  
  
"I just walked through the door and you took my lung! How much did you get? HOW MUCH MONEY!"  
  
"About $400" said dave "Calm down dude"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME DUDE! YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND" he shouted lunging towards him. He smaked dave square on the nose and knocked him back a few feet before he went to kick him, but the other guy (john) grabbed him.  
  
"Right that's it fucker" dave shouted as he began to punch the now helpless Tommy  
  
Kimi and Lil were crying out for them to stop, but they wouldn't until Chuckies car came to a screech and Chuckie, Phil and Dil jumped out and chased dave and john.  
  
"Oh my god Tommy? TOMMY CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Kimi shouted at her fiancee, his face covered in blood and tears.  
  
"I'm ok." he said "How about you?"  
  
"Shaken, but I look a lot better than you do" she smiled weakly, tears still rolling down her cheeks "You need to go to the hospital"  
  
"No I'm fine" he said struggling to his feet. But failing and falling back to his knees. Then he saw a car drive at speed out of the car park next to them and see Chuckie Phil and Dil still chasing it. Dil looked up to see Tommy and got the others to follow him.  
  
"Holy shit dude" Dil said when he saw Tommys bleeding face "Are you ok did they just hit you in the face?"   
  
"I got a few in the stomach, but I'm fine" still failing to stand up  
  
"Come on Tom we have to get you to the hospital you can't stand"  
  
"He said he was fine" said Kimi "If he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to"  
  
"Thanks Kim" he whispered  
  
"You still need to be cleaned up though, Mom would freak if she saw your face like that" said Dil  
  
"I've got some tissues in my bag" said Lil as she rumaged through her bag.  
  
When he wiped away the blood and he stopped bleeding the full effects of the fight could be seen. His cheek bone was almost definatly broken and his nose was also broken. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a large gash round his left eye.  
  
"Ok Tommy you gotta go to hospital now. At least to get that cut around your eye stitched" said Chuckie  
  
Tommy looked into the compact mirror Lil gave him to use to clean himself up "I supose I should, my jaw doesn't look so good"  
  
Phil and Chuckie helped him into Chuckies van and Kimi sat next to him and held his hand all the way to the hospital, dreading the point were she will have to enter the hospital.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Tommy has all the luck doesn't he? I was going to end this asap, but I have really gotten into this story now so I'm gonna keep going with this a while. I'm not sure if dave and john will be caught yet so if you want them to or not LEAVE A REVIEW AND SAY SO 


	12. We're going back to the hospital

Not Hospital gain!  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Kimi froze, Tommy saw the fear in her eyes  
  
"Are you sure we should go?" Tommy said  
  
"Of course. No offence bro you look like shit!" came Dils reply  
  
Tommy looked back at Kimi, this time she saw him and tried to smile back, but she couldn't. She got out first and tried to help him  
  
"Thanks Kim" he whispered "I understand if you don't come in"  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy I just..... I just can't" she began to cry  
  
"Hey shhh" he said trying to hug her, but the pain in his ribs was too much and he had to let go.  
  
Kimi took a deep breath "I'm coming with you" she said  
  
"What?" he said rather loudly  
  
She looked at him "Like I said I'm coming with you."  
  
"But why? I know how you feel about this place"  
  
"And you also know how I feel about you. I have to be with you for this"  
  
He smiled at her and put his arm wound her "Thanks, but if you need to leave feel free"  
  
Phil got under Tommy's other arm and they carried him into the hospital  
  
"WE NEED A DOCTOR!!!!!!!" shouted Kimi "NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The doctor turned to see the 2 teenagers strugling under the weight of a 6' Quaterback  
  
"What happened?" asked the doctor sending a porter to get him a wheelchair  
  
"He was attacked" continued Phil "the 2 guys who put him in here in the first place"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm fine doc I just need some cleaning up"  
  
"No offence Tommy, but we tried to get rid of you 2 days ago"  
  
"What can I say doc" Tommy laughed "I like the food"  
  
"Well give us a minute and we can get you seen to"  
  
Kimi sat next to Tommy and held his hand with one then stroked it with the other  
  
"I was right" she said to him  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You being a dumbass"  
  
He began to laugh "yeah I supose"  
  
"Why did you do something so stupid?"  
  
"I thought he was gonna attack you and Lil"  
  
"You realise you can't play tomorrow"  
  
"Oh fuck your right"  
  
She was about to hit him then decided against it "You shouldn't swear in front of a lady you know"  
  
"I know, that's why I do it in front of you"  
  
She smiled "I dunno why I put up with you"  
  
"Because it would be worse if you didn't have me?"  
  
"Barely" she said before kissing him  
  
"Oww"   
  
"Sorry are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah it was worth it"  
  
The doctor returned  
  
"Right Tommy were ready to x ray you"  
  
"Right see you in a minute guys"  
  
He got 3 x rays taken 2 for his face and 1 for his ribs. An hour later the x-rays came back   
  
"Well theres good news Tommy. You haven't broken anything and can go home now, but I would suggest staying out of fights for a while"  
  
"Thanks doc that's great news"  
  
"I'd say I'd like to see you again but at your current rate I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Here's hoping see ya and thanks again" he said shaking his hand. They left and managed to get home quickly Dil had phoned his parents to let them know about the attack, but he managed to get them to stay at home  
  
"Errr hey guys" said Tommy as he entered the house  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!!" shouted Didi  
  
"I'm sorry mom" said Tommy "He was threatening Kimi and I just saw red"  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"The guys that shot me" he said looking away  
  
"WHAT!!" shouted Didi and Stu  
  
"It was nothing really they were just there"  
  
"Have you told the police?" said Stu  
  
"No not yet"  
  
"Come on were going!" said Didi. She grabbed Tommy and draged him to the car  
  
"Oww!! let go of my arm!" he said  
  
"Just get in!" she said back to him. The ride to the police station was silent. Didi was still obviously angry with him, but was proud of what he did for Kimi and Lil.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What is it Tommy?"  
  
"I'm sorry I upset you"  
  
"Why did you have to get involved?"  
  
"I couldn't let him hurt her or do worse"  
  
"You could have just walked away or call Chuckie and Phil even your father and uncle. You should of just..."  
  
"Mom I couldn't! If I could of I would of, but there was no way out of it. Kimi called Chuckie and Phil anyway"  
  
"Ok. Ok we'll leave it for now, I don't mean to nag at you sweetie I just can't see you in pain because it hurts me. It's just......." Before she could finish a car sped around the corner and narrowly missed them and being followed by 6 cop cars. It did however hit a curb and flipped over into a near by garden. Tommy recognised the car and as soon as he saw it. It was the same one dave and john escaped from the attack in. Once his mom stopped the car Tommy took of his belt opened the door and ran towards the wreckage.  
  
"TOMMY! TOMMY GET BACK HERE!" He wasn't listening he rushed over. When he got their he saw dave and john bleeding and both unconcious. He had a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He knew what he saw was a tragedy and was a terrible thing. Yet he was feeling pleasure from seeing those 2 men in pain. He stood there and watched them. Suddenly the feeling of pleasure left his body. He rushed over and pulled open the door. He unbuckled the drivers seat belt and dragged the first man, dave, out. He ran over to the other side and began trying to help the other man out, when he saw what was in the back seat. A blue sports bag was there full of cash with a gun next to it. He hesitated again. 'They didn't care about me when they shot me' he thought to himself 'Why should I help this piece of shit?' He thought of Kimi and how much pain this bastard had put her through. But then he thought of dave and john, they had famillies and loved ones. He couldn't leave him there. He opened the door and pulled john out and took him over to dave. Some paramedics that the police called in came and took the 2 in the back of an ambulance.  
  
"Well done man" said one of the paramedics before they left.  
  
Tommy just stood there and stared at the car. He walked over, opened the door and looked throught the glove compartment. He pulled out a drivers licence. "Dave Gorman" he said as he walked over to a near by police officer. "Excuse me officer"  
  
"Yes... oh it's the hero how may I help you son?" said a short fat local sheriff  
  
"Well my name is Tommy Pickles, a few weeks ago I was shot in the chest at a jewelry store and I think those were the guys that did it."   
  
"Really? Well err, son I think you better come with me"  
  
"I'll just get my mom wait a second" he said rushing off towards his mom "Mom, mom I'm going to the police station with the sheriff so come on" he rushed back to the sheriff who let him into his car and they drove off  
  
"Ok sweetie I'll follow behind"  
  
It wasn't long til they were at the police department. Tommy was shown into the interview room were they took there seats.  
  
"Since we all ready have your statement on the robbery I will jump in and ask why you believe the 2 going to hospital are your attackers?" said the sheriff  
  
"Well when Lil, Kimi and I saw them today they admited it" said Tommy  
  
"Where did you see them?"  
  
"On the way to Mc Donalds we were meeting friends there"  
  
"And they just happened to mention shooting you?"  
  
"They called me their target. It was them that did this to me to"  
  
"So why did you help them out of the car wreck? If they did all this to you wouldn't you want them to be in pain? Or even die?"  
  
"There was a part of me that kept calling me an idiot for saving them, but there was this part of me that new I had to help. Maybe I wanted to see them pay for what they did to me and Kimi or if I just wanted to make sure it would be me who kill them. But I did it."  
  
"Ok then Mr. Pickles what are you going to do now?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Will you be pressing charges and be willing to testify in a court of law?"  
  
"Definatly!"  
  
"Well.... Tommy we have to wait a few months for the trial IF they come out of hospital"  
  
"Ok. Well thanks for everything sheriff" He got up and began to leave  
  
"Err.... Tommy can you hand in whatever you stole from the car"  
  
He smilled at his mother. He reached into his pocket and pulled out daves drivers licence and put it on the table in front of the sheriff  
  
"Why did you take it from him?" said the sheriff  
  
"I borowed it. I was gonna give it back to him" he said smiling. When he left he saw his mom outside waiting for him. After explaining the situation she put her hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?"  
  
"Of course I do! They have to pay for everything they did to me, my friends and family!"  
  
She smiled at him and then walked to the car. He followed and they drove back to the Pickles home.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well it looks like dave and john are going to pay for what they did or are they? Well I ain't decided yet so they may or may not get away. 2 more chapters at least so It ain't quite finished yet plus the prequal to look forward to, I won't post the first chapter of that until this is finished and I am satisfied I won't do anymore on this story. 


	13. So how does it feel?

So how does it feel?  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this hun?" said Kimi   
  
"Yep I want to look them square in the eye and show them what I think of them" said Tommy  
  
"I'll be with you the whole time"   
  
"No I gotta do this by myself, I hope you understand"  
  
"You know I do. Call me when it's over?"  
  
"You know I will"  
  
"Good luck" she said before kissing him goodbye  
  
"Thanks. See ya" he said with a smile. He got into his car, took a deep breath and drove off.   
  
Kimi stood and waved off her soon to be husband as he drove away "Please don't do anything stupid" she said under her breath  
  
Chuckie placed his hand on his sisters shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at her brother "He'll be fine you know"  
  
"I just don't want him to go to jail for assault or something"  
  
"He's crazy, but he isn't stupid"  
  
"How is he crazy?"  
  
"He puts up with you more than I do"  
  
"Hey!" she said smiling and punching her brother in the stomach  
  
"See what I mean!" he said rubbing his stomach  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Tommy had arrived nearly an hour ago, but just sat in his car. "Come on" he kept saying "I need to do this lets get out of the car. I can do this, I can do this"  
  
When he eventually got out of the car he took another deep breath and went through the doors.  
  
"Can I help you?" said an receptionist  
  
"Yes. I'm Tommy Pickles. I'm here to see my uncle"  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Dave Gorman" (DUN DUN DUN)  
  
"Mr. Gorman is in recovery. Room 27."  
  
"Thanks a lot" he headed towards the lift of the hospital he seems to be spending a lot of time at. When he got out he looked around hoping there were no police. He wanted to see him alone. He found the door and dave was the only one in there lying on his bed watching TV.  
  
"Hey who's there?" he shouted sounding vunerable  
  
"Just another victim" said Tommy  
  
A sedistic smile came across daves face "Oh the target, I didn't think I'd see your face again. Have you come back for more?"  
  
"No I came to see how you are actually"  
  
"Why? What do you care?"  
  
"I don't" said Tommy angrily "I'm here to make sure you can appear in court"  
  
"What for? The shooting or the attack?"  
  
"Haven't decided yet. I may get greedy and go for both"  
  
"Wow I could be in for a year at most"  
  
"More than likely. So how does it feel?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How does it feel to be the one in hospital?"  
  
"Strange. I didn't think it would happen."  
  
"Hmm. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Very funny. Was I your first?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your first victim. Have you shot anyone before or after me?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"No reason. I just want to know why. Why people like you exist"  
  
"Well your not the first person I ever shot, but you are the first to live through it"  
  
"Is that why you kept visiting me?"  
  
"I supose I was curious"  
  
"Thanks I guess. How many people?"  
  
"6 or 7 counting you"  
  
"How much money did you get for those 6 people?"  
  
"About $3000"  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
"No, but only because I got caught"  
  
"Don't you feel anything? Guilt, sorrow, pleasure, anything?" he was getting angry again  
  
"No not really"  
  
"You disgust me"  
  
"I guessed. Are you finished?"  
  
"Not yet." tommy began to laugh "It's ironic isn't it?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"If you had killed me you would be dead to?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I pulled you and your friend out of your car"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. There was this nagging feeling. Had to do the right thing you know?" he laughed "No you wouldn't"  
  
"Huh. I supose." The room fell silent "I don't understand you, Tommy was it?"  
  
"Yeah. Why not I'm a simple guy. Dave"  
  
"But why are you here? Are you making sure I'm in pain cause trust me I am"  
  
"I don't trust people who shoot me. Surprisingly. So why the life of crime?"  
  
"I couldn't get a job. No education no nothing why most people do. Why all the questions"  
  
"I guess I'm trying to make you more human than monster."  
  
"So am I more human or monster now?"  
  
"Hard to say. Your still a bastard in my eyes. Yet I can see your reason"  
  
"Don't give me any sympathy. I don't need it"  
  
"I wasn't giving you any"  
  
"So let me guess. You are a 18 year old 4.0 grade average going to college on a football scholarship. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm the opposite to you"  
  
"Well how do you like that. Maybe it's a fair trade"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Because I didn't get such a good start and you did. I see it as if I've evened the score."  
  
"Maybe you did. But I'd of prefered it if you shot someone else"  
  
"I probably will"  
  
"Don't you care that you've killed people?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I don't dislike it"  
  
"Your sick"  
  
"I hear that a lot. I'm tired so run off to your little girlfriend and friends"  
  
"Alright see you in court Dave"  
  
"Goodbye Tommy"  
  
Tommy left the room and closed the door. He stood there for a few minutes before making his way back to the lift. When he got there there was a young women about the same age as Tommy standing there. Very atractive  
  
"Hi I'm Gwen"  
  
"Hey I'm Tommy"  
  
"I'm here visiting my dad he's not very well. How about you?"  
  
"I've just been to see the guy who shot me a few weeks ago"  
  
"Oh" said Gwen a bit shocked "I thought I heard that name before, you must of been on the news"  
  
"I wouldn't know I've been in a coma for a while"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Not until I woke up I was in shock when it happened"  
  
"Wow. If you don't mind me asking why were you visiting this guy that shot you?"  
  
"I wanted him to know I wasn't scared of him and that I'm taking him to court"  
  
"Wow that's brave. But a bit stupid if you don't mind me saying"  
  
"No thats ok. My girlfriend said the same thing"  
  
"Oh. Why isn't she here with you?"  
  
"She is shit scared. Excuse my language."  
  
"Thats ok. Why she scared?"  
  
"She was nearly raped in here by the guy that shot me" his eyes were getting teary  
  
"That's terrible. It must of been difficult not to of tried to kill him"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Tommy"  
  
"You to Gwen goodbye"  
  
She got off and Tommy pressed the button for the ground floor. He left the hospital, got his cell out and phoned Kimi  
  
"Hey Tommy. How'd it go?" came the reply down the phone  
  
"Ok. I told him I'm pressing charges"  
  
"Great what did he say?"  
  
"He'd be back on the streets in less than a year"  
  
"I hope not"  
  
"Me to"  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok I guess."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be to see you in about 5 ok?"  
  
"Sure see you then babe"  
  
"Bye"  
  
He hung up his phone and put it back into his jacket pocket. He turned round and looked towards the room he'd just been in. He saw something that suprised him. Gwen was in there. 'Could Dave be Gwens father?' He thought to himself. He couldn't think straight anymore so he got into his car and drove away.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Admit it you thought he was going to court didn't you? Well whats going to happen now? Can Tommy stand in court against his new friends father? Well you'll have to find out next time 


	14. The court room

Thanks to all my reviewers and for their ideas you've really helped guys thanks. By the way I know trials can last weeks and weeks but this one will happen in a day  
  
The court room  
  
"...t's 7 AM wake up all you lazy lazy people." came a voice shattering through Tommys dream  
  
"Aww man! It was my honeymoon!" he dragged himself out of his bed and picked up a few towels and headed into the bathroom. He showered quickly, brushed his teeth and flossed, spiked his hair and went back to his room. He searched through his wardrobe and found his suit. He hoped it still fitted, which it did.  
  
"Tommy you ready yet?" came a voice round the corner  
  
"Yeah Mom I'm on my way" he walked out his room struggling with his tie.  
  
"What will I do with you?" she said taking his tie in her hands. "There. I'm so proud of you, you know"  
  
"I know thanks mom. Are Dil and Dad ready yet?"  
  
"Dil is but your father is still in bed"  
  
"I'll give the guys a ring then"  
  
"Kimi is already here sweetie"  
  
"Really?" he said not waiting for a response he just ran down to the living room to see his fiancee  
  
"Tommy!"  
  
"Hey what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you looked smart enough"  
  
"Well thank you. Am I?"  
  
"Hmmm. You'll do"  
  
"Well you look great"  
  
"Aww thanks" she said before kissing him  
  
"Have you looked at any dresses yet?" he whispered  
  
"Well I've got a shortlist of 20"  
  
"Great. I'm just glad I'm not aloud to go shoping with you anymore"  
  
"Just you wait once were married thats it were always shopping together."  
  
"Awww man. If I didn't want to be with you the rest of my life I'd call it off"  
  
"Your still as silver tongued as ever" she said blushing  
  
Stu came down the stairs at that point. He was ready to go as was everyone else in the house.  
  
"Come on guys it's time to go"  
  
Everyone agreed and went into the garage. They all pilled into the Pickles SUV. Kimi sat next to Tommy and held his hand all the way there.  
  
"You don't have to give evidence if you don't want to Kimi"  
  
"If I don't he may get off with out anything"  
  
"Your right"  
  
"Come on let's get inside you'll probably be first up"  
  
They got inside the court house and had to wait nearly an hour until it began.  
  
"All rise for the right honerable Judge John Brown" said the bayliff  
  
"Be seated" said the judge "Now dealing with the case of the Pickles and Finsters Vs Dave and John Gorman. Dave and John how do you plead?"  
  
John stood up "Guilty your honor"  
  
Dave stood up smiled and blew a kiss at Kimi "Not guilty, your honor"  
  
Tommy felt the anger rising in him  
  
"Prosecutor your opening statement" said the judge  
  
"Thank you your honor" said Tommys lawyer stood up "Well ladys and gentlemen of the jury. As you have undoubtadly heard Thomas Pickles was put into hospital by a shooting in a failed robbery. And during that stay in said hospital Kimi Wantabe-Finster was attacked by one of the defendants. Even a few weeks after the original attack Thomas was once again attacked by the defendants. I intend to prove without a shadow of a doubt that the defendants did not only attack Kimi and Thomas, but also robbed a local jewelry store. The proosecution rests."  
  
"Defence do you have an opening statement?"  
  
"No your honour I do not"  
  
"Very well prosecutor call your first witness"  
  
"The prosecution calls Thomas Pickles to the stand"  
  
Tommy made his way to the stand "Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth so help you god?" said the bayliff  
  
"I do"   
  
"Now Tommy can you tell the court what happened on the night of the robbery?"  
  
"I'll do my best. I had finished my shift at the 7-11 were I work. It was coming up to Kimi's and mine anniversary so I went to get her a present. When I arrived there were two men holding up the jewelry store they pointed there guns and fired. After that I woke up in hospital with Kimi sitting next to me."  
  
"Thank you Tommy and what about the attack on Miss. Watanabe-Finster?"  
  
"That happened during one of my cardiotherapy sessions. I saw Kimi run out of the room and start shouting. I decided I should follow and that was when I bumped into Chuckie Kimis older brother. I told him what she did and we followed. That is when we saw her being held up against the wall by Dave Gorman and he seemed to be feeling his way around her body. Thats when he saw Chuckie and ran out of the hospital"  
  
"And of the attack on the street?"  
  
"Well that was when I was walking with Kimi and our friend Lillian Deville. We were heading towards the Mc Donalds restaurant for dinner. On the way we saw the defendants and we exchanged insults until we fought."  
  
"Thanks Tommy, no more questions your honor"  
  
"Defence your witness"  
  
The defence lawyer stood and looked over to Tommy. Took a drink of water placed down his cup and walked over to the jury. "Now Tommy you claim to have been shot"  
  
"I don't claim I know. I lost one of my lungs and have a very unflaterring scar. Not to mention all the medical documentation."  
  
"Very well Thomas. You were shot, but you claim to have been shot by one of the defendants."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What proof do you have?"  
  
"The Tatoos on his arm were the same as those on the gun man"  
  
"And this may be a popular style of tatoo."  
  
"He's the only one I have seen with it. He also admited it to me"  
  
"When did he do this?"  
  
"On the third attack and 2 weeks ago at the hospital"  
  
"When did you see him at the hospital?"  
  
"When I visited him"  
  
"Why did you visit him?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him I was going to prosecute. And to tape our conversation." Dave's smile left his face  
  
"And were is this tape?"  
  
"Here" he pulled it out and placed it in front of the judge  
  
"Objection your honor. This is not proper evidence it was not checked by police"  
  
"Overuled this tape could hold any proof of what happened. Bayliff would you organize a tape player please"  
  
The bayliff nodded and left the court. Tommy looked up to see Gwen looking at him with tears in her eyes. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and she began to cry and left the court. The bayliff soon returned with a tape player.  
  
"..... Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Very funny. Was I your first?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your first victim. Have you shot anyone before or after me?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"No reason. I just want to know why. Why people like you exist"  
  
"Well your not the first person I ever shot, but you are the first to live through it"  
  
"Is that why you kept visiting me?"  
  
"I supose I was curious"  
  
"Thanks I guess. How many people?"  
  
"6 or 7 counting you"  
  
"How much money did you get for those 6 people?"  
  
"About $3000"  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
"No, but only because I got caught"  
  
"Don't you feel anything? Guilt, sorrow, pleasure, anything?"   
  
"No not really...."  
  
"The defence would like to change our plea"  
  
Tommy felt a great relief and hugged Kimi as hard as he could when she ran up to him  
  
"Now we have to begin planning the wedding" he whispered into her ear before they kissed   
  
"Order, Order I'd like to remind the defendants that sentencing will occur tomorrow at 10 AM. Court is adjourned."  
  
Kimi and Tommy walked out of the court room arm in arm. On their way out he saw Gwen still crying "I'll be back in a minute" Tommy said quietly and walked over to Gwen.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" he said  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"Look Gwen I'm sorry, but I had to. He caused my family and friends so much pain."  
  
"I know he did. I thought I'd be upset, but after hearing that tape..."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear it, I supose you had no idea about his life"  
  
"I did that's why I left when my mom left him, but I had no idea he would try to rape your girlfriend"  
  
"Fiancee"  
  
"Oh congrats."  
  
"Thanks. I better go but I'm still sorry. Could you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can. I'm glad he's going were he deserves to. Goodbye Tommy"  
  
"Goodbye Gwen" he said shaking her hand and he returned to his group and walked away.   
  
"Who was that?" said Chuckie  
  
"That was Gwen a girl I met at the hospital. She's one of those guys daughter"  
  
"Holy shit dude" shouted Phil "she must hate you guts!"  
  
"No it's not like that she understands why I did it and she excepts it. She left his care as soon as she could. Gwen may hate him more than me"  
  
"She can't hate him more than me" said Kimi gripping harder onto Tommys arm.  
  
"I don't think anyone could" said Lil  
  
"Well at least with him put away she'll have a clean slate. She can start anew" said Tommy  
  
"You always look on the bright side of everything don't you T" said Dil  
  
"Sure do D. Come on lets get home we're having a party"  
  
"Should we invite Gwen?" said Phil obviously attracted to her  
  
"I think she wants some alone time Philip" said Lil  
  
"What if she doesn't Lillian"  
  
Kimi began to laugh "Just like always. Tommy go over invite her"  
  
"I'll ask but I won't promise anything"  
  
Tommy ran over to Gwen "Err hey Gwen. This may be a bit weird for you, but were having a party at mine and... well would you like to come?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy, I don't think it would be right celebrating my fathers imprisonment"  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry"  
  
"But you can do me one thing"  
  
"Sure you name it"  
  
She pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. "could you give this to the guy with brown hair?"   
  
"Sure. His name is Phil by the way"  
  
"Phil. Thanks Tommy. Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye Gwen" he sad as she turned and waved behind her towards him. He turned round and headed back to the guys  
  
"She ain't coming is she?" Phil said sounding disapointed  
  
"No, but she gave me this to give to you"  
  
He opened the piece of paper and looked at it his eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "This is her phone number isn't it"  
  
"Sure is" he said smiling back  
  
"Tommy you are the coolest guy that ever walked the planet!!!"  
  
"He is isn't he" Kimi said nudging him before kissing him  
  
They headed back to the Pickles home were the party is in full swing.   
  
========== The next day ============  
  
They were all back in the court to hear the hearing for Dave and John  
  
"Dave and John Gorman you have been found guilty of robbery. Dave Gorman you have been found guilty of aggrivated assault on 2 counts and the shooting of Thomas Pickles. John Gorman you have been found guilty in aiding and abbeting in aggrivated assault." said the Bayliff  
  
"In all my years as a judge I have never seen a man that brags to his victims of his crimes. You are truley a sick man. Dave Gorman I sentence you to 5 years for robbery, 20 years for the shooting and 10 years for 2 counts of aggrivated assault with no chance of bail. John Gorman you are a desperate man that has had to go to a life of crime to get anywhere. I sentence you to 5 years for robbery and 2 for aiding and abbeting a shooting and a aggrivated assault. Case dismissed"  
  
Tommy hugged his fiancee and punched the air. He had finally let the whole attack go and could continue the rest of his life with Kimi  
  
THE END  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Finally done, what a rollercoaster ride huh? (lol) I hope all you reading this have enjoyed it. As I have already explained this isn't the end of this story just this part of it. I'll post the prequal first so you can understand the whole rock/metal singing thing then i'll write a story for the wedding, uni and there lives afterwards 


End file.
